Pokemon Legends:Crimson Tide
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: Meet Crimson Stark the bad ass protagonist that everyone wants to see in Pokmeon FF but for some fucking reason does not appear. Travels with his cousin Jon Stark who is the character everyone see's in a OC pokemon fanfiction which are so overused, but for the sake of Character development has to be there. Watch as they find out the origins of Red and what it means to be strong.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

THE BEGINNING

Pokemon trainers originated long before the invention of Pokeballs. Scientists believe that Arceus, creator of Pokemon, created pokemon to live aside man as their friends like Arceus lives aside God. Arceus does not believe to be higher than God, so he made pokemon to obey man. Years later, man became smarter and created the pokeball. Young boys become masters and train pokemon all of their lives. Some are born to be masters but others fail to achieve such greatness.

The spring mornings were cold in the Unova Region. Tranquills huddles close to their baby's and Pidgeottos fly to a tree to find a mate. The large pidgeots offer the females stritus berries at a marriage proposal. Only a few feet from that tree, a young boy awakes from his sleep. He looks out his bedroom window and witnesses two Pidgeots fighting for dominance.

"Jon, Are you awake?" A voice from downstairs said.

"Yes, Mom."

Jon quickly changes. He puts on his black jeans and his favorite shirt with a cross on it. In no time, he's out of his house. Jon find his favorite beanie and puts it on. He then hears his mom opening the door behind him.

"Jon, you forgot your glasses." Jon sighs. He just got them today. He has a history of bad vision of the family. Jon didn't think he needed them, but he listens and unwillingly puts them on. On the way to the laboratory, he looks at his PokeWristNavagator, which he calls his watch. It's 7:01am and he needed to be there at 7am. Jon runs his way towards the front door of the Lab where the Professor was waiting.

"Good Morning, Professor Juniper!" Jon said as he gasps.

"Hello, Jon. You're late."

"But so were you Professor."

She laughed and smiled at Jon. The security camera got a good look at Juniper and Jon. The front door open suddenly. As she walked in, she took a sip of her coffee and a gave a sigh of relief. Juniper had a white lab coat on like all the other professors. Jon always notices her long brown hair which was always tied it up.

As Jon stepped into the lab, he smelled the scent of Oddish. Even though some did not favor the smell, Jon seemed to like it. The boy sees a couple being fed near the corner. He takes a closer look and sees that one of them is hurt. The oddish to the left has a cloth over its head and knee. The other had one on its arm. Jon then wondered what happened but he remain quiet.

Jon followed Juniper to the lower level of the Lab. She opened a door with her ID badge. The white and silver door opened quickly to the side. It wasn't his first time here. Jon's father always helped with sick pokemon and would get to see some amazing new pokemon. Once, he saw a Lucario in the lab. It was with another strange man and his father. Even though Jon was very young, he still remembers that day.

When they entered the room, He noticed a small four legged pokemon on the counter. It was blue with pure black fur. Jon thought it was funny how its hair was covering its eyes. Juniper walked up to the little pokemon and carried it in her arms.

"This is Deino, your new friend." said Pro. Juniper.

Jon stood in awe. He has never seen a Deino before. Even though he lived in the Unova region his whole life, Jon never witnessed this rare pokemon. She then began to hand it over to Jon.

"Thanks so much, Professor!" he said as he accept the pokemon into his hands.

She smiled. "Of course, sweetie! Now that you're 12 and taken your PokeCare class, you are eligible for Deino." Jon reached my hand to pet it.

" But careful," the professor warned,"Boy Dienos can be quite rough." The young Dieno accepted his hand and it almost seemed like it purred.

"You two will be the perfect match," Juniper said.

A man come from the side of the room. He also had a white lab coat on. He wore classes and had an unusual haircut. He reached into his lab coat pocket and took something out.

"Don't forget your pokeballs and your PokeDex," he said.

He handed them to the young trainer. The PokeDex seemed smooth. Jon opened and saw the screen and saw his reflection.

"When do you leave for Kanto?" Juniper asked.

"In three days, " He said, "I can't wait see my cousin. He's also beginning his Pokemon journey."

"He is probably getting his first pokemon from Professor Oak," the man said.

"No, he is originally from Sinnoh and he already has three pokemon." Jon said while pouting. "He has a Chimchar called Zeal. A Turtwig called Phage and a Piplup called Sheen."

"Well, you should put Dieno in your pokeball so you can experience putting your pokemon in a pokeball," Juniper suggested.

"Alrighty." Jon pointed the pokeball towards Dieno. A red laser shot and him and he soon disappeared into the ball. I'm always amazed at the sight of capturing pokemon.

Jon returned to his house. He reached for the door handle, but it was locked. He was curious because this almost never happened. His neighbor, Elliot, came up and told him his family went out shopping. Jon shrugged it off and went on Route 1. Since he lived in Accumula Town, he was used to the tall grass and knew how to handle wild pokemon. Deino and Jon got to know each other by battling and training. Deino seemed to like his new trainer. He quickly realized Jon was of good not evil. The two sat down next to an oak tree. Jon displayed a Bible app and started reading. We looked over the name Eli.

"Hey, buddy. How do you like the name Eli?"

Deino jumped on Jon's lap and licked his cheek. He got the message that Deino seemed to like it. The two friends trained throughout the day. Eli mastered Bite and Focus Energy. Jon felt pride for his pokemon. On their way home, Jon could see the sun setting. Deino walked next to him with a smile on his face. He too was happy he was with Jon. In his head, Jon was hoping the door was open. When he reached for the handle and turned it, he felt a sigh of relief. Jon opened the door to darkness but squinted when the lights suddenly turned on.

"Surprise!" They all said. Eli jumped and ran behind Jon.

"Woah. What's going on?" Jon asked.

"Here". My sister handed me a large box.

"It was from my workplace at the Pokemon Center," Jon's dad said.

He slowly opened the box. It was an egg with a heater under it. The egg was a beautiful yellow with light blue streaks. Jon's father turned to him and told where it came from.

"It's mother died from a wound in her neck" his face turned sad. "We found her next to her eggs and this is the only one that made it."

"So, there's some kind of pokemon killing other pokemon?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, we've been investigating this for a while. We think that it's a herd of Feraligatrs, but I've never seen one this dangerous before. They must be moving into the near by ponds and rivers." his father said as he looked up. "The pokemon world isn't all rainbows and sparkles, son. Pokemon eat and kill each other and we have to accept that."

He sat down. Jon was taking all of this at once. He's going to be leaving in a few days and it'll just be him and his cousin. The life of a trainer hit him like a brick.

"The life of a trainer is hard." My mom said as she looked at me softly. "Your uncle almost failed. He almost got his whole party killed, because he wanted to reach the highest mountain. He tried to climb , but by the time he had made it he almost lost them all then suddenly he was back at the foot."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jon's sister, Katie asked.

"I was never so sure in my life," Jon replied.

Jon had a hard time sleeping that night. The thought of the egg's mother haunted him. Even though one life was saved, the other had not. This pokemon would be special. He took a glance at the egg and then at Eli. Jon then remembered the bullies at school and how he could finally get away. Jon never told anyone, but only waited until he turned twelve. The loneliness got to him sometimes. Now that he has Eli, Jon thinks he will never be alone ever again.

The plane ride was boring for Jon. He felt so nervous just sitting there waiting for it to end. His sister was on the phone talking. She's been talking to a boy she met in college. Jon thought she was probably talking to him. Jon remembered that he majored in pokemon food like his sister. His dad was sound asleep and his mom was trying to talk to Jon. He tried to look like he was falling asleep. The airport was nice and cozy after Jon got used to it. He saw all sorts of people and even saw a Metagross.

Outside of the airport, a limousine pulled out up front where everyone could see it. It was black with a silver line crossing from the back window to the front. A man with a suit and tie came out of the drivers seat and opened the door for a boy. It was Crimson Stark. He then went to the other side so that he could open the door for Crimson's parents, Bee and Cerina. Today, they were here to pick up their relatives from Unova. Crimson hasn't seen Jon since they were 9. He remember all the great times he had. Jon always had a smile on his face.

His Chimchar, Zeal, was on his shoulder. Since he was getting bigger, Crimson was having trouble having him there. As they walked towards the meeting place, Crimson saw his sister playing with his Piplup that he called Sheen. Walking next to him, Turtwig or Phage, was smiling as he saw a female Turtwig pass by. He looked at Crimson and he gave a looking that says to pay attention. Phage looked towards the ground in shame.

"Crimson." He heard his father's commanding tone.

"Yes, father?"

"Remember we have to train later on today." Bee said with a stoic expression. Crimson's father was a around 5'11 and was a very no nonsense type of guy. He had been world champion once and lost his title to Red the legend. He was called Killer Bee when he was still training, but now he tries focuses on his son. He even had bodyguards following his daughter around from the distance and my mother as well.

Bee is somewhat hard on his son before he leaves for his Pokemon journey. He wants his son to be so much better than he was. Crimson understood those responsibilities as his son.

Crimson remembered a while ago when he witnessed his father battle Red for the World Championship. The last of Bee's pokemon, Infernape, fell to Red's 3rd pokemon Blastoise. He has been the only one to make it through three of Red's party.

"Oh! For christ sake Bee! Your brother is moving here! We should celebrate!" Crimson's mother said loudly.

"I know, but Crimson and his sister Haruka have to live up to the name of the Stark family." He then looked at Crimson and his 3 pokemon. "Especially you Crimson you are my son. People will expect things from you."

"Yes, father." He said.

Crimson's only true friend was Jon, his pokemon, and his sister. He was never too social at school. Hakura looked at him with a concerned look. Crimson gave her a smile to know he was okay.

Crimson and his family sat at the meeting place waiting for Jon. It was a big room meant to hold about a hundred people. He was petting Phage's head while Sheen and Zeal chased each other around. They stopped when Bee gave them a look. His pokemon were sons of his fathers pokemon; Infernape, Torterra, and Empoleon. They all deep connections because not only were they sons but had the same goal; to be better than their parents. He also believed that comfort breeded weakness.

Jon opened his pokedex and scanned many pokemon. He saw the largest Staraptor he has ever seen fight a Pidgeot that was also quite large. He wanted to stay and watch but his father told him not to. Jon then saw a Golem and Gravelers doing exercises with what seemed to be a trainer. He read all the results.

As they were walking to the meeting place, what seems to be a man with glasses and an earpiece was holding a sign that said "Starks". He opened a door that led to a large room. He then saw his cousin petting a Turtwig. He had a rare trait of red eyes. Their grandfather also had it too. It seemed only to pass onto grandsons but Jon did not carry the gene.

"Where's Bee?" Jon's father asked

"Oh hey, Bruce. He's watching some battle or something," Crimson's mother said.

They then heard people running towards something and noises. Jon quickly ran outside where a battle was happening. Crimson was just behind him. Only battles were permitted outside incase anyone could get in the way. These airports are perfect for battles for they are where trainers from all over the world come to; Whether it be from Johto or Hoenn.

"Dragonite! Slam!" A man with a cape and red spiky hair yelled. His Dragonite slammed into Charizard in the sky making it roar in pain.

"Grab it and use Seismic Toss!" Charizard locked his hands onto Dragonite and slammed it into the battlefield kicking up dust.

"Amateur." Crimson's father said as he watched the battle. "That Lance has gotten better though." Crimson and Jon recognize the man. He was Lance, the Kanto Champion. Dragonite suddenly flew out of the ground with a Thunder punch and slammed it right into Charizard knocking it out.

The Referee signaled Lance the winner as people began clapping. Lance looked over to the boys direction and then locked eyes with Bee. He then began to walk towards our location.

"Bee, it has been a while." Lance said as held out his hand. Lance took his hand and gave him a good shake.

"Lance, your Dragonite seems to have gotten stronger." Bee said as he glanced at Lance's Dragonite who was not even tired out.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure a former world champion like you would have done a lot better." Lance said as his eyes took a moment of consideration. "How about a battle Bee? It has been a while and who knows maybe I'll beat you this time." Lance said.

"Indeed it has and don't be so sure. I may be retired, but I still got it."

"Alright then lets battle." the young boys was shocked just like the rest of the airport. Two champions were going to have a battle.

(Time skip 5 min)

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Kanto champion Lance and former World champion Bee!" The Ref said as I was on the red side with my father. Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup watching the battle intently. Crimson had a feeling of dread. His mom was angry that Bee gathered so much attention. It was supposed to be a family day she thought.

Crimson took a look around. Soon, the whole airport came to watch. Even a cameraman and a lady were watching. They seemed to be recording. There was a few cops watching them from a window above.

"Go Dragonite!" Lance said as his Dragonite stomped onto the field.

"Infernape! Stand by for battle."Bee yelled as he tossed out a pokeball with a flame on it. He stood out and released a loud primal roar causing shockwaves of air. Crimson's Chimchar focused even more on the match as it's father was battling.

Jon then felt something suddenly in his stomach. He moved his way out of the crowd to find a bathroom. Crimson looked at him as he ran inside the building. Jon found a security guard watching the battle.

"Hey, where is the nearest bathroom?"

The man pointed behind him. There was a family bathroom sign. Jon sprinted towards it trying to hold it in. He grabbed the handle and realized it was locked. As he cursed, he looked up and saw a map. Jon searched for another source of toilets. While in the bathroom, all he could think about was how he needed to finish so he could see that battle. A man was almost hit by the running boy and he stormed out of the bathroom. The man gave Jon an odd look.

When he got there, the crowd at dispersed. He found his family in the moving herd.

"Who won?"

"My Dad won of course." Crimson replied as his Chimchar chirped. Jon saw his Piplup and Turtwig as well. Piplup and Turtwig ran over to greet Eli and started playing around. Chimchar ran down from Crimson's shoulder to join them. Jon's father then greeted his brother by swinging his arm over his neck.

"Hey Bee! How has it been going."

"Normal as ever, Bruce." his brother said with a sigh.

Jon looked over at Crimson's little sister. The memories came back as he remember her always so shy and timid. Now that she was 9, maybe she was more open Jon thought.

"Hi, Haruka!" Jon says loudly as she looks over and waves awkwardly. Bruce and his family watched as the guards took their things and began speaking into the earpieces. Jon liked how Crimson's family lived. All of a sudden, a limousine came out of the corner of the road. When it stopped for them, their butler came out and opened the trunk.

"What has the G-Men been up to?" Bruce asked Bee as he looked on ahead.

"Nothing much we've just been on the lookout." He said. "Lately the crime syndicates are on the down low and not appearing."

They then all got into the limo. The driver was a butler named Stevens and he seemed to be close with Crimson and Haruka. He was good with stories and jokes. Stevens told them all the way to the mansion.


	2. The Mansion

CHAPTER 2.

THE MANSION

Crimson and his family lived near Pallet Town. It only took about a 10 minutes for Crimson to walk to town. Since Red became World Champion, Pallet Town has really grown. Bee also owns a construction company. He custom built his brother's house. With a few Machokes and Conkeldurrs, the business was a boom. Jon remembers his father making a blueprint of the new house. His whole family was excited. Even Jon got to customize his own room.

The limousine stopped at the front of the mansion which was the end of the roundabout . It had a water fountain with an Empoleon sculpture. Katie took a good look at the sculpture and then the house. She sighed in awe. As they all got out, Bruce awoke from his jet lag sleep.

"Hey, Where is our house?" He said has he rubbed his eyes.

Bee pointed to the building next to the mansion. The house wasn't as large at the mansion, but it was of decent size. The color seemed to be quite bright. They all noticed the solar panels move.

"Are those solar panels?" Jon asked.

"Yup, it saves energy. It'll cut your energy in half," Bee said to his neifu. He put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Crimson, go inside and change. Training is in 30 minutes," Bee said. Crimson nodded.

When Jon entered his room, he felt a heavy feeling of drowsiness. He wanted to fall asleep face first on his new bed. He took a good look around and saw a very large television. It had the gaming station he has always wanted; too bad he won't able to use it much. He opened his closet and decided to unpack. He grabbed the egg with the heater under it. The heater was a clear, plastic like box that covered the whole egg to prevent it from any harm. Jon the places it on the desk. It then activated the computer on the desk. It made a loud noise and it turned on. Jon was startled by it.

When Jon was done unpacking and moving his things, the room became what he dreamed of it could be. He then face planted on his bed. Jon moaned since the bed was so much softer than his old one. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Hey, Jon?"

Jon got up and opened the door. It was Katie.

"You want to go watch Crimson train with me?"

Jon was still half asleep. He shook his head and tried to get those words into his head.

"Yeah, let's go"

The front yard was as green as a leaf on a Torterra. There was a brick sidewalk leading to the door. He even noticed the beautiful Oak and Pine Trees. The Oak one near his house reminds him of the one from his old house. Jon was impressed at his uncles construction work. No wonder he's so rich Jon thought. Katie then turned to Jon to try and make a conversation.

"You could watch Crimson and Uncle. Maybe you could get some training tips."

"Sounds good."

As they walked to Crimson's house, They both saw him and his father on either sides of the front yard. Crimson's Chimchar jumped from his shoulder to the grass. Bee threw his pokemon and out came an Infernape doing a backflip.

"Ready?!" My father said in his commanding tone.

"Yes." Crimson said.

"Very well. You shall have the first move."

"Zeal! Dig!" He yelled as Zeal jumped into the ground. Infernape merely waited in silence as his son came charging out of the ground. Infernape caught his son by the hand and threw him back towards his trainer.

"Improved, but not good enough." Bee said. "Use your water counter."

"Zeal! ThunderPunch!" Zeal charged with his fist crackling with electricity and slammed it right into Infernapes face. Infernape didn't even move and he sustained no damage. Zeal then leaped back.

"Hmmm his thunder punch has gotten better. Use the move that you inherited."

"Focus Punch!" Zeal charged Infernape with its fist glowing only to have it be caught by Infernapes palm.

"Good, good now use your fire move."

"Flame Wheel!" Crimson yelled as Zeal then began to envelop himself in a wheel of fire and charge towards Infernape. Infernape then held out its hands and stopped the fire attack.

"Woah." Jon said.

"That Bee already pushing his son this far." Jon heard his dad say as he looked up at him. "Don't worry son he's had his pokemon much longer than you."

"I wonder how strong his other two are." Jon said.

"Probably a lot stronger than the normal starter." He then squinted his eyes in concentration. "They are holding back their evolutions."

"What is the point of that, Dad?" Jon ask in curiousity.

"It's something trainers do where they make their pokemon reach their absolute peak before evolving." He then looked at me seriously. "Don't do this method yet though, because this can cause a Pokemon to have random surges of uncontrollable energy."

"Chim!" Crimson watched as Zeal got slammed into the ground just with a regular punch from its father or his dad's Infernape.

"Good, good now then let us test your Turtwig." He said as I called Zeal back to my side. Looking down Crimson saw Phage who gave me a nod and walked onto the battlefield. Sheen then began cheering for Phage after it gave Zeal a pat on the back. Infernape walked back to my dads side.

"Go! Torterra!" He yelled as Torterra materialized and stomped the ground making it shake. Phage upon seeing his father held his ground and barked.

"Turt!" Probably means I'm ready.

"Torterra!"

"Use EarthPower Phage!" Phage barked and slammed its small frame on the ground and created muddy geysers to come up.

"Good. Now use SuperPower!" He said as Phage glowed green and charged onwards with the force of a missile. Torterra however stood its ground and knocked Phage back.

"Ok then use Energy Ball!" Phage opened its mouth and released a green sphere that slammed into Torterra. When the smoke cleared Torterra stomped on the ground shooting Turtwig up into the air and knocking it into my hands.

"Hmm, He has improved. Now then onto Sheen." Crimson set down Phage and looked at my Piplup that puffed up its chest and walked onto the field. Zeal and Phage cheering it on. His fathers Torterra went right next to Infernape.

"Go! Empoleon!" Bee said as the last of his trinity force appeared.

"Sheen use Hydro Pump!" Empoleon merely stood there unaffected.

"Nice. His Hydro Pump has improved."

Next, Sheen demonstrated his Ice Beam and so on. Their moves get stronger every time they practice. Jon seemed overwhelmed at how much Crimson trained.

The boys sat in Jon's new room sitting right next to a table. They were currently planning on how to get through Viridian Forest to get to Pewter. Crimson had his holographic map floating in the air. Jon was amazed at this and how Crimson waved his hands back and forth going through suitable routes. You could even see people and pokemon walking around.

"Wow! This is so convenient!" Jon said. "How did you get one?"

"My Father said it's something the G-Men gave me, but only our family is to know of these things remember that."

"We can take this route right here as it is the one filled with the most noobs." Crimson said as he pointed at a route where there were multiple tents. "Good warm up before we go up against Brock.

"Sweet" Jon said as he listened to what his cousin had said. They then heard a knock at the door as Crimson got up to check.

"Can I come in?"

"Who is it?" Crimson asked.

"It's your Uncle Bruce. I have something for you." Crimson then opened the door and saw that his Uncle Ned was there holding a new PokewristNav that he had never seen before. "This is for you it's a brand new PokewristNav that only you and Jon have." He said as Crimson received the gift and nodded.

"Thank you, Uncle."

Jon then stayed the night at Crimsons house because he wanted Eli to spend more time with Zeal, Phage and Sheen as he got along with them well. Zeal would ride on Eli and Sheen would ride on top of Phage and they would race around Crimsons large room. Jon was happy to see that all of their pokemon were hanging out together. Jon was then scrolling around Facebook on his new nav it was a holographical page. He looked over at Crimson who was doing the same.

"How do you like it so far, Crimson?" Jon asked.

"It's okay." he answered.

He could tell that Crimson was holding back the emotions he truly had. Well his Uncle was a very rough man with a "You must be the best mentality" So he could understand why Crimson was like this. He hoped Crimson would open up more though. Then, Crimsons father walked into the room.

"Alright, you two it's time for you guys to go to bed" He said in the nicest way possible which wasn't too nice. "It's a big day tomorrow."

"Okay." we both said.

(2 hours later)

Crimson and had nearly fallen asleep in their state. They were awoken by the faint nose of cracking. Jon looked over to his egg that had cracks all over it.

"Crimson, look!"

Crimson woke up as he heard his cousin yell his name. They both stared at the egg as a blue light streaked out of the cracks. Then a little blue hand came out and tore the shell apart. It was easily torn and then the little pokemon appeared.

It had an orange shell and a squiggly long blue tail. Its skin was a shiny light blue and its eyes were a bright purple. "Squirt!"

"A squirtle." Crimson said.

Jon and Crimson took out their Pokedexs and scanned the baby. Dexter then began to beep as it read out its description.

Squirtle the "Tiny Turtle" Pokemon. Squirtle is the pre-evolved form of Blastoise. Squirtles usually are scared around the time they are born and lack confidence. This makes them hide into their shells which make them feel safe.

This Squirtle currently knows Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble, and an inherited move Aqua Jet. It also has Water Spout but this move is yet to be unlocked.

The Squirtle then made eye contact with Jon."Hey, Buddy. What should I call you?" As he said this the Squirtle quickly withdrew into its shell. Jon's quick memory came in. He remember a name from the Bible.

"How about...David?" He chose this name because he believed even though Squirtle was small he could topple someone like Goliath with the right help. Crimson then ran to go get a towel for the baby was sticky and slimy. It popped its head back out and walked towards Jon cautiously.

Crimson came in with a little towel. He handed it to Jon so he could clean the baby that was now on his lap. He also handed him a handful of pokemon food. Jon then began to feed the baby which seemed to be pretty happy.

"Have you ever seen anything like this, Crimson?"

"Yes, just like the time my pokemon were born." He said as Jon suddenly remembered his pokemon are all descendents of his fathers.

"This is so awesome." Jon said.

"You should put it in the pokeball. We need some sleep." Crimson said.

"You're right."

Jon went into his backpack and took out a pokeball. It shot David with a red laser and he soon disappeared into the ball. Jon and Crimson went to bed. Jon held the pokeball all night.


	3. Let The Journey Begin

CHAPTER 3

LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN

The morning was chilly. Frost was on the grass and trees. The pidgy stayed close to each other to keep warm. The sun was barely out. One can still see the moon in the morning sky.

The door opened to the house. The Stark family was outside to greet the trainers. Jon and Crimson came out. The look on their eyes gave determination and courage. Jon carried a large backpack. He wore a jacket and long pants. He put on his light gloves and hat for the cold morning. Crimson wore a red jacket with a hoodie along with a dark pair of jeans with a belt to hold his pokeballs. He also had a black hat on.

The ritual to send off a new trainer to their journey is silent in the Stark culture. The family members just stood in a line and let them walk. The fathers stared at their sons as they walk away from them. Their thoughts of their offspring off alone hurt them a little but they knew it would be alright.

Jon and Crimson got onto their bikes. They rode across the street and into the road to Viridian.

"Oh, man. I'm glad that's over." Jon said

Jon and Crimson had some small talk during the ride. Jon talked about legendary pokemon and how he thought he saw one. Crimson just listened. An hour quickly passed and both of their PokeWristNavs rang.

"Break time." Crimson said.

They both stopped to take a drink of refreshing water. Crimson saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards the moving object. It was two Raticates. They seemed angry. They both got out of their PokeDexs.

"It says it must be mating season. A couple would go out to find new territory. We must be on it." Jon said with ease.

"Looks like its time for a double battle."

Crimson revealed the belt on his side that held three pokeballs and picked the one with the leaf on it. He pressed the button as the pokeball enlarged itself to the point of a baseball. He then threw the ball up into the air and as it reached its arc it opened and flashed out a bright white light that came onto the ground materializing Phage the Turtwig.

"Phage stand by for the battle at hand."

Jon also reached for his pokeballs on the side of his backpack and clipped it off. He enlarged the ball and tossed it into the air. David the Squirtle then appeared next to Jon letting out a "Squirt!". Jon got on one knee and put his hand on the back of his Squirtle.

"Hey, David. You think you're ready for your first battle?" Jon said as David suddenly had a look of fear on his face and withdrew into his shell. As soon as he did though, the Raticate came forward charging. As it was about to hit Squirtle it was rammed out of the way with an super effective Superpower from a green glowing Phage. Crimson then yelled out to Jon.

"I made Phage hold back his power now tell your Squirtle to end it while I hold the other one off!" Crimson said as Jon turned to his Squirtle that was back out of its shell. David upon seeing its fellow Turtle pokemon do so well soon gained confidence.

"Alright! David use Aqua Jet!" Water began to swirl around David. He then launched himself into the air towards the Raticate that was recovering and slammed right into it. It sent the Raticate flying and knocked it out. It then turned back to Jon who was smiling.

"Alright, David!" He said as David walked over to him. They then turned their attention to Crimsons battle. The Raticate charged Phage ready with glowing fangs.

"Phage, use Seed Bomb." Crimson said as Phage roared and let out multiple seeds from its mouth that when made contact with the Raticate exploded. When the smoke had cleared the Raticate was badly damaged, but still standing.

"Use SuperPower." Phage then shined green and moved at a rapid speed and slammed right into the Raticate sending it flying. The Raticate then fainted as Crimson recalled Phage and closed his eyes as he seized it and clipped it back. He then looked over at Jon who was petting Squirtle.

"Jon." He said.

"What Up man! you owned that Raticate by the way." Jon said as Crimson let out a small smirk.

"Thank you. Oh and lets train up your Squirtle since the first Gym Leader we meet is going to be a Rock type user." Crimson said as he unclipped a blue pokeball with a tear on it. He threw it up into the air. In a white flash Sheen the Piplup appeared. It walked over to David and grabbed its hands and began shaking it. Sheen then began conversing with the shy Squirtle.

"Sheen." Crimson said as Sheen turned around to face him. "We will be teaching David Ice Beam and and Surf."

"Pip!" Sheen chirped as it pumped its fist into the air. Squirtle smiled along with its new friend and they then to begin training.

(5 minutes later with the pokemon)

"You see David, when you use an Ice Beam you have to control the temperature you are releasing out of your mouth and condense it." Sheen said as he demonstrated his Ice Beam targeting a tree not too far off while Crimson and Jon watched.

"Alright then I'll try it." David said as he shot out only a stream of water. His face then saddened as Sheen patted his back. Jon then began to give encouragement from where he was standing.

"Don't worry at least you don't have a your Dad yell at you for not getting it." Sheen said as David saddened.

"I...I don't have a father or any family." David said.

"What!? Of course you do!" Sheen said as David looked at him oddly.

"I do?"

"Yes! Us! I'm your Nii-San man!" Sheen said as David smiled happily.

"Alright! Nii-San lets keep it up!" They practiced again and again for a while. After a couple of tries David was able to keep a steady stream of ice from his mouth. It wasn't the best but it was a good try.

"Alright then! Now we are gonna use Surf." Sheen said as David tilted his head to the side. "Its like Aqua Jet, but you gotta unleash a more massive amount of water." David then began to bring up its Aqua Jet. Water began to appear and dance around his body rapidly, but then the water disappeared.

"Alright let me demonstrate." Sheen said as he closed his eyes. Water came out quickly and began to grow massive. Pretty soon a huge wave appeared pushing Sheen up into the air as he controlled the wave and moved it forward. David was impressed and even more motivated to learn this move.

(2 hours later)

Crimson and Jon watched as David was on the ground and panting with his friend Sheen patting him on the back. They then called out all of their pokemon as they were deciding to rest for the night. Zeal created a fire to get it going as they ate a small dinner from a couple of berries that Zeal had gathered along with Phage. They then decided to go to sleep.

Jon stared at the starry sky right next to Crimson whose crimson eyes stood out in the darkness. On Crimsons side Phage slept overhead of him in his sleeping bag. Zeal was asleep in the tree they were sleeping under. Sheen was just asleep on Crimson right side snoring loudly. Eli slept by the tree right under the branch Zeal was sleeping on. David the Squirtle snuggled in with Jon.

(Next Morning)

It was 8 A.M. sharp and the dew was still on the grass. The Pidgeots and Pidgey flew alongside the Altaria and the Staraptor's along with their young. Crimson looked up to the sky and saw a Pidgeotto flying around in circles. He looked over to the direction of the sun and took out his holographic map to see where they were.

"Hey, Crimson." Jon said as they were biking. "Where are we?"

"We should be there in about ten minutes." Crimson said.

They both approached a hill and Jon sighed at the sight of it. Crimson however looked at it impassively. The ride up the hill was extremely hard Jon was panting and even Crimson was beginning to let out his emotions a little. It was worth it though as they got to the top of the hill and saw the beautiful view. Even Crimson took in a breath along with his cousin Jon.

"Holy Lord and Arceus I cannot wait to have some dinner." Jon said as he gasped for his breath. Crimson nodded stoically with a grunt as they continued their path.

Jon and Crimson quickly made their way into the city eager for some food. Jon then pulled out his Nav to search for a Pokemon Center around the area they were in. Crimson tapped on his shoulder as he looked over at his cousin. Crimson then pointed at a large building with a red pokeball sign that said "Pokemon Center". Jon upon seeing this blushed in embarrassment and followed Crimson into the Pokemon Center. There were escalators that took them up to the large Pokemon Center and as they entered they saw multiple trainers.

The trainers then began to whisper as they walked towards the front desk. Multiple nurses and doctors were running around as well. They then saw the person they were looking for Nurse Joy.

"Hello, how may I help you two." Nurse Joy said.

"We would like to heal our pokemon." Jon said as Nurse Joy nodded.

"Now, is the damage severe, mild or minor?" She said as Crimson replied.

"Minor." She was taken aback by his voice and nodded quickly as she took their pokemon for a quick scan. "It'll take a few minutes, but your pokemon aren't too injured. Squirtle however seems to have a little bit of fatigue." Jon then walked over to the sofa and planted himself face first. Crimson sat down in the chair next to him with his arms crossed and made his black hat cover his eyes as he closed them. Then the sound at the counter went off. DING.

"Here you guys go! Have a safe journey." She said as Jon bowed and Crimson gave a nod of acknowledgment after they got their pokemon back. As they were leaving, Crimson noticed a group of boys around their age. One in particular who had turquoise eyes met with his for a brief moment.

"Uh...who was that?" Jon asked as they left the Pokemon Center. Crimson stopped and closed his eyes as Jon awaited the answer.

"No idea." Crimson said as Jon faceplanted. " Anyway its not important what is however that we find a hotel since I don't like sleeping at the Pokemon Center and find some food as well." Crimson said as Jon recovered from his faceplant.

Jon looked then took out his Nav. He pressed a few buttons and a display came on. Jon was looking for a good hotel and restaurant. He then began to get frustrated. "Arghhh!" Jon said. "I can't seem to find one."

Crimson pointed at the building across the Pokemon Center. It said HOTEL OF EEVEE in large letters. Jon upon seeing this sweatdropped and suddenly appeared in a dark corner with tears coming out comically.

"I swear this town hates me." Jon said as they walked into the hotel. Which was very fancy and beautiful. It had at least 9 floors and was something only rich people could afford. Jon then looked up the hotel in his Nav and his eyes shot out of its sockets seeing that it was five stars.

"It's pretty damn expensive." Jon said.

"I got it." Crimson said impassivly as he talk out his credit card. It was silver and had a Golden S on it. The woman widened her eyes at the card and scanned it and then looked at it one last time before givng it back. She gave them the key card to their room. They then went on and took the elevators to the very top of the building. They both got off and entered the room 903. Jon saw the inside of the room that had leather couches and soft plush beds. Along with a flat screen that had cable and a huge window with a great view.

"This is so awesome." said Jon as he went to the window which was also the wall. It faced the entire city. Jon looked into the city. He then wondered how the city would look at night. While Jon looked out the window, Crimson moved towards the button next to the door to call for room service.

"What do you want to eat?" Crimson said.

"There's a famous restaurant across town. I was hoping we could go there for dinner."

"Okay."

The two boys biked around the city. It wasn't the biggest city, but it had a lot of attractions. There was a pokemon show going on. Jon and Crimson only stayed for a few minutes. They then went to the western side of Viridian where the restuarant was.

"Ugh. I'm so hungry," Jon said with a growling stomach.

"I am as well." Crimson said.

They entered into a restaurant called "The Yale" as if it as any other place in the world. Then a man in a green suit appeared to greet the boys. He also had a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"Hello, boys. Welcome to The Yale shall I prepare a table for two?"

"Yes." Jon said excitedly.

"Well, you might have to go eat across town over at the multiple Fast Food Restaurants. You two might no-" The man stopped talking as Crimson raised his hand. He then pulled out a the silver card from earlier and made sure the man saw the golden S.

"Oh! My apologies . It's an honor to have a Stark come to our restaurant."

"Hey, I'm a Stark too ya know." Jon said with an attitude.

"Yes, Yes. Come both of you I will give you the best outside table we got." He took them outside to the best table that was golden in color along with a view of the people in the city. People took notice of Crimson and began whispering again and some even took pictures.

"I bet they don't even know I'm your cousin…" Jon said with a sweatdrop.

"Just ignore it." He said as he looked up at the waiter. "Can you feed our pokemon as well?" Crimson said as the waiter nodded. Crimson and Jon released their pokemon onto the platform outside as they waiter brought them pokemon food.

Jon and Crimson then began to eat and talk a little here and there. Then one of the waiters asked if any of them wanted a massage and Jon upon hearing this took the offer. As they were eating Crimson noticed the group of boys. The one from earlier with blond hair and a orange striped jacket approached them.

"My name is Sora and I challenge you! Crimson son of Bee Stark! Face me!" Sora said as Crimson looked at him boredly.

Crimson stood up and stared into the boys eyes. He saw that he was serious and courageous.

"Meet me outside. I'll battle you there,"Crimson said.

He handed the silver and gold card to Jon. He looked up and gave Crimson a huge smile while he chewed his food.

"Wow thanks, man!" Jon said with a few sushis in his mouth.

This would be Crimson's first battle against a stranger. All the training that his father gave him would put up to the test with this battle. Sora and Crimson stood at the opposite sides on the street. Sora's friend with a blue jacket across his waist seemed to be the ref. Crimson clenched onto his pokeballs on his belt.

"This will be a two on two battle between Sora of House Eveh and Crimson of House Stark. The loser will pay 300 yen to the winner. Release your pokemon and let the battle begin!"

"Go, Pidgeotto!" said Sora. Sora threw the ball into the air and Pidgeotto materialized from it. Its hair was gold and red in the middle. It flapped his large wings and gave a squeak of death.

"Pidgooo"

The pidgeotto seemed like his was training for a while. He was bigger and more muscular than other pidgeottos. Crimson knew this as soon as he saw it. He had to be careful.

"Let's go, Sheen!" Crimson said. Sheen materialized in front of Crimson. He said nothing but only stared at the bird. He stood ready to to fight it. Sora's friends made a circle around them. They were eager to see the battle. People from stores came outside. A few people recognized Crimson. They were all whispering to see who will make the first move.

"Hey, isn't that the Stark child?" A voice from the crowd said.

"Yeah that's him."

"Pidgeotto, Use Aerial Ace!"

The bird's beak glowed white and his flew high and then went straight for Sheen with amazing velocity.

"Freeze it! Use Blizzard"

Sheen put one of right leg back for a firm stance. He leaned back and summoned a storm of ice and snow straight towards the flying pidgeotto. As he was being hit by the storm, frost was building in it's wings, stopping it completely in it's tracks. Pidgeotto fell on the ground with ice on it's body.

"Return, Pidgeotto," Sora said as he put his head down. He then went into his left pocket for another ball. He kissed it for good luck.

"Let's win this, Elekid!" As Sora threw his pokeball.

"Use Charge!"

Elekid charged up. Electricity sparked all over it's yellow and black body. He then slightly glew yellow when it was done.

"Ice beam it, Sheen!" Crimson yelled.

A beam came out of Sheen's mouth. It was fast but dodgable.

"Protect yourself and use light screen!"

Elekid conjured a screen in front of it. The screen was clear and seemed easy to break but it wasn't. The ice beam hit it. The people around felt the shockwave when the two moves collided. The light screen deflected some of the ice beam. It deflected off a few buildings and the crowd backed off giving the trainers more room.

"That's a strong light screen," Crimson said in his head. "I'm not going to penetrate it with special moves."

"Sheen, return. Fight by my side, Zeal!"

"CHIM!" Zeal ran onto the battlefield as Sheen returned to Crimsons side. Phage was a bit disappointed he didn't get to battle, but he did fight that Raticate the other day.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Dig." Crimson said as Zeal jumped right into the ground as the electric current passed overhead. Sora watched the battlefield as it was quiet for a bit. Zeal looked around overhead and then suddenly Zeal popped out of the ground sending Elekid flying away into the air. Elekid quickly got up and shook its head.

"That boy is losing horribly." One of the spectators said.

"It is the son of Stark." Another said as a surge of emotions flashed onto Crimsons face for a second.

Sora looked up ahead as his Elekid was extremely tired. He really wanted to win and he would so he cheered on his Elekid. "Elekid! I believe in you buddy!" Elekid then began to glow blue. Its arms grew longer and its torso as well. Its head began to become shaped differntly and a neck grew.

"Electabuzz!" Electabuzz roared in confidence as Zeal stayed its ground. Sora smiled in awe and took out his pokedex.

Electabuzz the Electric Pokemon

Electabuzz is known for notoriously eating the electricity at power plants to boost their power.

Electabuzz has learned a new move as well Thunder Punch.

"Alright! Crimson were gonna win this one now!" Sora said as Crimson smirked. "Whats so funny?" Sora asked.

"This….Zeal evolve." Everyone jawdropped when Crimson had just commanded his Pokemon to evolve. It happened though everyone watched in amazment of what was happening. Zeal began to grow in size as well. A tail began to grow and its arms extended along with its legs.

"MONFERNO!" Zeal had just evolved into Monferno. Jon who had been watching from afar opened up his pokedex. It seems like Crimson did not need to.

Monferno the Playful Pokemon

Monferno are known to use thier tails as powerful weapons and are known to trick their opponents as well.

Monferno has not learned any new moves due to already knowing it in its pre evolved state.

"You just commanded your pokemon to evolve?" Sora said in disbelief. The whole crowd listened as Crimson began to speak.

"My Father and his pokemon, who are the father of mines, have trained us for a long time. Everything from inherited moves hammered into the heads of my pokemon. Having them hold back their evolutions, so they can reach their absolute peak before evolving." Crimson said as the whole crowd began to talk. "Screaming in pain as they hold back their evolutionary process so they can become stronger."

"That's horrible! Why would you do that to your pokemon? Aren't they your frie-"

"They are." Crimson stated flatly. "I love my pokemon and it is their wish to become stronger. That is why they go through with this pain." Crimson said as he stared up at the sky with his hat still on. "They want power so I gave them the chance."

"I….I can't accept the way you train your pokemon! Let's show them! Electabuzz use ThunderPunch!"

"Heat Wave." Crimson said as Zeal began to glow red. It then roared letting out a blast of heat that slammed right into Electabuzz causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared Electabuzz had been badly burned, and his eyes were in swirls.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! The winner is Monferno!" Soras friend said.

"I...I surrender. Pidgeotto is frozen solid and Electabuzz needs to be taken to the pokemon center." Sora said as Crimson lowered his hat. Then two flashes of blue light appeared and when you looked over at Crimson you saw that Sheen had become Prinplup and Phage had become Grotle. He returned his pokemon and walked away.

"Crimson!" Crimson stopped as he heard Sora's Voice. "I'll beat you and if I can't I'll put up a tough fight at least!" Crimson then turned around.

"Good Luck." He then began to walk away towards the restaurant Jon was eating at.

Jon saw Crimson come inside the restaurant from the window. He already payed for the meal. He looked at the receipt.

Total: $197. 21

Tip: $0.00

Jon chuckled at it. He looked up and saw Crimson with a smile on his face. "How was your first battle against another trainer, Crimson?" Jon asked.

"It was pretty good. I had to let my pokemon evolve. It was about time anyway. What time is it anyway?"

Jon looked at his Nav on his wrist. The display said 8:11pm. He then showed it to Crimson.

"The battle was half an hour?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah, bro."

"Well, I'm tired. Let's get back to the hotel."

Jon looked out the window from his hotel room. The city glowed at night. In the distance, he saw a pokemon battle and saw a glimpse of a flamethrower and a hyperbeam. He yawned and turned around to his pokemon. He smiled at the sight of them sleeping on the couch. In the kitchen, Crimson was petting his newly evolved pokemon. They were eating pokemon food from a plate on the ground. The night seemed perfect for them as they fell asleep next to their pokemon.


	4. Viridian

CHAPTER 4

THE FOREST OF VIRIDIAN

The young trainers were out of the city in the morning. They were eager to reach Viridian Forest. The day was hot and humid. The boys could feel the sun rays beating on their skin. Jon checked his Nav. They were only a few minutes away from the forest. Crimson was looking at the ground while pedaling. He looked up and saw a huge forest in the distance.

"Hey, I see the forest," Crimson said. Jon looked up from looking at his Nav.

"Woah. That's pretty big."

They quickly entered the forest. It was dark but light came out of the holes from the trees. They went further into the forest. There were patches where the trees didn't block the sunlight. There seemed to be no pokemon until they went further into the forest. Crimson saw a nest of Kakuna hanging from a very large tree. Jon and Crimson pulled out their PokeDexs out. Dexter gave some information and they quickly left for they did not want to anger a nest of Beedrills.

A day through the Viridian forest took a toll on the trainers. They found a place to camp which was right under a patch of open sky.

"Tomorrow we will run into trainers for sure. Damn freaking bug guys no challenge." Crimson said as he looked up at the sky. All of their pokemon were their pokeballs and asleep as well.

"Hopefully, because today was very uninteresting." Jon said as they soon fell asleep.

(Next Day)

Crimson and Jon were currently engaged in a double battle with two girls. The girls had a Togetic and a Flaffy. Crimson was currently using Phage and Jon had Eli out on the field. It had also been a bit after they were training and Eli had learned Dragon Breath and Headbutt.

"Togetic! Use Air Slash on Grotle!" Whitney one of the twins said.

"Protect." Crimson said as a green barrier appeared around Phage as the Air Slash bounced off. "Use Stealth Rock." Phage sent out multiple stones that slammed into Flaffy and Togetic causing damage.

"Eli! Use Dragon Breath!" Eli let out a green beam that slammed into Flaffy pushing it back.

"Flaffy! Use Signal Beam on Deino!" Sarah the other twin said.

"Hurry run behind Phage!" As Eli ran behind Phage Crimson called out his command.

"Protect." The rainbow colored beam bounced off of the barrier once again. Whitney and her sister Sarah were getting frustrated at this move.

"Seriously? Like can't you come out and fight?" Whitney said as Crimson smirked.

"Phage use Superpower on Flaffy." Phage glowed green and charged and slammed right into Flaffy who was sent flying.

"Eli! Use Dragon Rage on Togetic." Togetic has tried to dodge the dragon attack, but failed as it was nailed right in the stomach and sent flying. It had seemed that it had done more damage then intended, because the attack knocked Togetic out. Jon looked at Crimson and they both nodded.

"Use Protect again, Phage"

"Get behind, him," Jon yelled.

They slowly approached Flaffy with a line of defense like the Romans used. Flaffy looked back to its trainer waiting to tell it what to do. Sarah was standing still. She seemed like she didn't know what to do. She snapped when her sister yelled at her.

"Get it together, Sarah!"

"You're right. Flaffy use Thunderbolt and try to hit the Dieno."

Flaffy's thunderbolts were not accurate. The first bounced off of the Protect. One almost hit Jon. Another hit a Caterpie in a tree. It fell down and hit the ground. It sizzled and smelled like cooked chicken. It's poor accuracy was due to the pressure the two pokemon had on Flaffy. When Flaffy tired, Eli charged towards it. Phage who had moved out of the way waited and observed.

"Finish it with Headbutt!"The move had slammed perfectly into Flaffy defeating it with that last move. Eli roared in happiness and ran around Phage who just smirked.

"Ugh. Damn it," Sarah cursed as she recalled her pokemon. She then looked up at Jon and smiled as she accepted that she was bested.

"One hell of a battle.." Whitney said as she recalled her Togetic. Sarah then walked towards Jon with Whitney following and shook his hand. She was about to shake Crimsons, but saw that he was somehow 15 feet away staring in the other direction with his arms crossed as Phage was staring off into space with him.

"I'm Sarah. This is my sister Whitney. We're from Lavender Town. It was a great battle"

"Yeah, it was a good one. Oh I'm Jon and thats my cousin Crimson over there." Jon said while pointing over to where Crimson was. "So...where you guys headed?

"Pewter City to face Brock and you two?" Sarah asked as Whitney grew impatient.

"Oh, really? Us too."

"Maybe we could." There was a pause in her speech. Sarah looked Jon with her blue eyes and blushed again.

"Travel together?" Jon finishing the sentence.

"Woah Woah Woah," Whitney said, "You're not even going to ask me first if I want their company?"

Sarah looked at her sister with a face. Jon turned to Crimson who had not even turned around waiting for an answer.

"Do as you wish." Crimson said.

"Yeah, Let's do that," said Sarah as she smiled at Jon. He never noticed her long blonde hair as it blew in the wind. Jon didn't answer for he was day dreaming. Sarah giggled at Jon.

"Hello? Jon?"

Jon shook his head and said hi back. She giggled again. Crimson was in the background staring at the skies with his red eyes. Whitney stared over at him and wondered what he was doing. Sarah did as well and looked at Jon who sighed.

"Yo..Whats with your cousin?" Whitney said as Jon shrugged.

"He's….always been like that. He isn't exactly a people person." Jon said while looking off to his cousin who was now farther away waiting.

"Oh..Are you sure it's ok? If we travel with you guys?" Sarah said as Jon nodded.

"He told us to do as we wish. That means its all good."

The four trainers walked on the road with Crimson up ahead of them both. Jon and Crimson held up both their bikes as they were walking. Jon and Sarah were laughing talking about some things as Whitney felt awkward being a third wheel.

Crimson thought about the two girls that Jon had dragged along. He thought about the older one Whitney. Who unlike her sister, Whitney had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore her hair in a ponytail. Whitney seemed smarter than her sister or was it because of the glasses Crimson thought in his head. He knew right away she was pretty, but right now he had only one focus. His dad also taught him that love becomes a weakness when you're not strong.

It started to get dark, so the gang camped next to a fallen log. Zeal quickly made a campfire. Crimson cooked a few cans of pasta. The girls took out a case full of rice and offered it to the boys. They accepted and quickly devoured it. Jon sat next to Sarah and told her some stories.

Crimson was currently away from the rest of the group with Zeal at his side. Zeal looked at its trainer wondering what he was thinking about. The night was chilly and the moon was full and beautiful in the starry sky. He thought back to earlier when Jon and Sarah were talking and having fun. He quickly waved away those thoughts. He looked back on his fathers words.

"Love is a weakness when you're not strong enough. It can be a distraction and it can and will lead you away from your path of strength." The words echoed in his head. He was young so love wasn't anything yet, but what about an interest? He could not really imagine it. Having someone know your secrets having someone love you. He looked down at Zeal who was staring right at him. He smiled and gave Zeal a pat on the head.

He laughed at himself from where he was. How could he be thinking of letting the walls that he has established fall? They were built there strong and fortified and his Father made sure of that. Friends thats all they would be. He heard a noise and turned around to see Whitney. Red eyes met brown ones.

"His eyes they hold so much anger and so much sadness and some loneliness." Whitney thought to herself. Jons eyes showed a happy personality with a lot of hopes and expectations, but Crimsons showed the complete opposite. Zeal who saw Whitney waved at her as she waved back. Crimson had turned around and was facing the other way once again.

"What are you doing over there?" Whitney asked.

"Nothing." Crimson said.

"So..I know we didn't get to meet officially, but I'm Whitney Lannister."

"Crimson Stark." Crimson said.

"I thought it was you. It's not everyday you get to meet two people from a famous family." Whitney said. She then saw how Crimsons body responded even though his words did not.

"Mhmm." Crimson said as their was a sudden awkward silence arose. Whitney then grew frustrated.

"You're not really good at talking to girls you know." Whitney said.

"My father told me not to distract myself with something that isn't important." Crimson said in response. "I've been trained by my father my whole life, and I know my path."

"You know you're pretty mature for a twelve year old." Whitney said as she put her hands on her hips. "You could be a 14 year old and that must be why your pokemon are so strong." She said as she thought for a second. "Wait a minute! Your dad was famous for using a Infernape, Torterra and Empoleon so are the ones you hav-"

"Yes they are their offspring. Sons of champions just like me." Crimson turned his head sideways. Whitney saw the look in his eyes and she analyzed it. It seemed as if in this whole world the only thing Crimson ever learned to rely on was himself and his pokemon. She became kinda angry wondering why a father would be so hard on his child.

"Are you gonna come back to the campsite?" Whitney asked Crimson as he turned his head away.

"Later I'll see you there tomorrow."

"Okay then." Whitney said in disappointment as she left.

(Camp Site)

Jon and Sarah were having fun talking about their past experiences and such. As they were talking they saw Whitney come back into the camp site. Jon wondering what happened spoke first.

"So….How did the talk with my cousin go?"

"It was like talking to a tree." Whitney said as she crossed her arms. Sarah then began laughing making Whitney give her a look.

"Yea he doesn't really like being around other people and when he is he rather keeps to himself. I mean he's my cousin and I feel like he is so far away sometimes." Jon said.

"Your cousin has some really strong Pokemon too. It's not surprising seeing who his Dad is, but he does a unique personality." Sarah said she took out her sleeping bag.

"When is he gonna come to sleep?" Jon asked as Whitney shrugged.

"Beats me he said he would come later." Jon sighed at her answer, but it was the reality of it. Crimson would be a closed fortress for a very long time.

(Next Morning)

Jon was packing his sleeping bag along with the girls. Eli was helping pick up any leftover trash and David was putting out the fire Zeal had started. The girls had just finished packing their things as well. The only problem was that it seemed that Crimson did not come back last night. Jon wasn't worried of course since Crimson could take care of himself.

"So Crimson didn't come back it seems." Whitney said as Jon laughed.

"Yea I wonder what he was doing." As they were about to find him they saw a Flamethrower sprout up into the air of the sky. "Well...found him guys." Jon said as they ran towards the fire attack.

When they reached the area they saw that it was indeed Crimson training with his pokemon. Zeal, Phage and Sheen stood in a triangle formation at least 15 feet away from each other. They all had scratches over their bodies and were breathing heavily.

"Zeal use Flamethrower on Phage. Phage use Energy Ball on Sheen. Sheen use Bubblebeam on Zeal." Whitney and Sarah saw the intense training and were baffled at how it was. Zeal opened his mouth as a stream of flames flew towards Phage who shot a green sphere towards Sheen who shot a stream of bubbles towards Zeal. There was a loud explosion from the attacks. Whitney and Sarah covered their eyes. When the smoke cleared it showed that the pokemon were still somehow standing and breathing even harder. Crimson was about to utter more commands until.

"CRIMSON, STOP!" Jon yelled as a light in Crimson red eyes returned. The three pokemon had not snapped out of their stupor. Phage began to use Synthesis to heal itself as it extended its vines and connected with its friends. The healing process soon began to heal all three of them as they glowed white. Soon their scratches and bruises disappeared.

"That's enough. That's….enough." Whitney said softly as the pokemon collapsed from exhaustion. Crimson then fell to his knees wondering what had happened to him. Jon ran up to Crimson and put his hand on his back. Crimson looked up at him with eyes that had black rings around them. Crimson then got up recalled his pokemon and sighed.

"Dude...what was that?" Jon said as Crimson stared away.

"A night training routine that is all." Crimson said as Sarah and Whitney dropped their jaws. Whitney faced him and got close.

"Why would you train your pokemon like that? Didn't you see how tired they were? What if something bad happens to them? Phage can heal the wounds but not the exhaustion." Crimson turned a fierce red eye to her that made her flinch.

"They want to be strong, so I give them the opportunity to have strength." Crimson said as he walked away. Jon quickly followed with the other two in tow. He grabbed Crimson's shoulder. Jon looked into his cousin's eyes. Crimson then began to calm down and realized that the whole night was gone.

"Come on. Let's get out of the forest," Jon said with a sensitive voice. Crimson nodded. The walk was silent. Nobody talked or whispered anything. The four made their way out of Viridian Forest. Jon checked his Nav and read a few stories on the forest. It said if a traveler were to stay too long, one could become crazy. Jon instantly thought of his cousin. He looked at him. Crimson was on the side of the road. The silence broke.

"I see the city!" Sarah said. The four looked out into the horizon and saw Pewter City.

"Hey, Sarah. There's a famous restaurant I want to take you to if that's okay," Jon suggested.

"Yeah, Let's go"

The trainers ran to the city. It wasn't too different from Viridian City. There were a few more fancy buildings, but the Gym was very noticeable. They found a hotel and Crimson paid for the rooms. They got rooms right next to each other. Jon and Crimson entered their rooms and Crimson went straight to sleep. Before, he gave Jon the silver credit card so that he could eat with Sarah. Jon made sure he had nice clothes for the date. He looked in the mirror and smiled at himself. He whispered "I got this" a few times.

He knocked on their door. Sarah opened the door. She wore a red dress. It went down to her ankles. Her hair seemed curled and well done. She didn't wear makeup for she did not like it according to Jon. He gave a long stare and sighed.

"What do you think?" Sarah said.

"You look amazing," Jon said confidently.

Jon offered his arm and she accepted. They walked to a near by restaurant called the Great Ball. The restaurant was fancy like the one in Viridian. Unlike the one over there, this place had a dance floor where couples would slow dance. They played classical music and once in a while played a fast song.

Again, the waiters presented them with a seat with the highest prestige. Sarah was impressed. They talked about pokemon and family. They chatted about how pokemon was so deep in the family culture. The two had a lot in common. Sarah seemed to fancy Jon. She knew she had feelings for him since the campfire. Jon, on the other hand, was unsure. He had feelings for her, but he was scared of commitment with a girl. He thought of his cousin and how it would affect their journey.

The dinner went amazingly well for Jon's first date. He was open with the girl. They held hands and walked. She told him this was the most romantic thing she has ever done. Jon smiled and looked at her and he knew he wanted to be with her. They couple stopped at Sarah's door. Jon held her hands as he looked at her. He slowly leaned in and remembered that he didn't want to get so attached. Jon gave her a hug. She looked at him and gave him a huge smile.

"This was an amazing night, Jon. Thank you and sweet dreams"

"Good night, Sarah."

Sarah opened the door to her room. Her sister was waiting for her. She had her hands on her hips and grinning. As the door shut, Jon heard screaming and rejoicing. He smiled as he unlocked his door. Jon jumped on the bed next to Crimson and quickly fell asleep. All he thought about was that night.


	5. A Challenge

CHAPTER 5

A CHALLENGE

Crimson awoke early in the morning at 5:45 am. That was the time a gym would be opened for challenge. Crimson quickly got ready and made sure not to wake up Jon who was still sleeping. Crimson put on his red leather jacket and his black pants. He then put on his red hat along with his black shoes and black gloves. He was out the door.

He opened the door and slowly closed it behind him. When he did, he felt a presence behind him suddenly a pocket knife appeared in his hand and he turned around to defend himself only to see it was Whitney. He scared her as she took a step back. When she calmed down he sighed and put the knife away.

"Where are you going?" Whitney said as she flipped her ponytail.

"Im going to challenge Brock."

"Well...I am too. Can I come?"

"Do as you wish." Crimson said as he walked past her.

(Gym)

"I am Brock Gym leader of the Pewter City Gym are you ready to face me challenger?" Brock said as Crimson looked on impassively and nodded. "Huh? He didn't even get fazed by that and that girl a second challenger? Could that also be his Gf? No way a 14 year old has a Gf and I don't?!"

"State your name."

"Crimson Stark and I request to be battled as if I had 4 gym badges." Crimson said as Brock rose an eyebrow. He then remembered the name Stark and Crimson.

"Ahhh the son of Bee Stark. No wonder you have so much confidence. Very well then. This will be a 3 on 3 battle for the boulder badge!"

(Battlefield)

"Go! Graveler!" Brock yelled as he tossed out a pokeball that revealed a medium sized rock with 4 arms.

"Phage, stand by for battle." Crimson said as Phage appeared in a green light.

"Grotle!" Phage roared as Graveler stomped the ground.

"Smart choice using a grass type but…."

"This will be a battle between Crimson Stark and Brock for the Boulder Badge of Pewtwer City!" The Ref announced.

"Graveler! Use Fire Punch!" Graveler charged towards Grotle with its fist encased in fire.

"Phage meet their power with SuperPower!" Phage glowed green and roared as it charged to meet Graveler head on. The oncoming impact caused an explosin making both trainers cover their eyes. Phage was fine, but Graveler was as well.

"Graveler! Use Fire Blast!"

"Protect." A fiery blast connected with a shining green barrier that held its ground. Both trainers still going strong.

"Phage! Use Energy Ball!" Crimson said as Phage shot out a green sphere that hit Graveler directly in the face. A small explosion created some smoke. Crimson expected Graveler to go down, but suddenly a stream of fire shot out and slammed into Phage who was hurt but stood its ground.

"You have a very powerful Grotle to be able to withstand my Gravelers fire attacks." Brock said as Crimson smirked.

"Phage use Leaf Storm." Phage roared as hundreds of glowing leaves slammed right into Graveler making scream in pain from the onslaught. This had caused it to be knocked out.

"Graveler is unable to battle. The winner is Phage!"

"Return Graveler." Brock said as he recalled Graveler and held it close. "You fought valiantly my friend now rest." Brock looked up and smirked as well he unclipped a pokeball and threw it up in the air. "Aerodactyl! Go!"

"Return! Phage!" Crimson said as Brock frowned. "Prinplup! Stand by for battle!"

"Aerodactyl! Use Thunder Fang!" Brock said as Aerodactyl charged in with electric jaws. As it was about to close in on Prinplup Crimson ordered it.

"Smack it away with Metal Claw." Crimson said as Prinplup with amazing speed suddenly smashed it's right wing into Aerodactyl's jaw making it roar in pain and fly back. "Hydro Pump!" Prinplup shot out a strong stream of water towards Aerodactyl who spinned out of the way.

"Super Sonic!" Brock yelled as Aerodactyl shot out a yellow ring that hit Prinplup. Prinplup soon began to hit itself. He was confused Crimson thought.

"Aerodactyl, use Wing Attack."

The flying rock soared about and hit the top of the gym with it's legs. He gave himself a boost a flew straight at Sheen but he already snapped out of confusion.

"Good. Now, use Ice Beam."

Sheen opened his mouth and out game a beam of freezing ice. At first, it seemed liked the fast moving Aerodactyl could dodge it, but the Prinplup could merely changed the direction of the beam. As Prinplup moved it's head the Ice Beam hit Aerodactyl on the shoulder making it descend to the ground.

"Quickly! Finish it with Surf"Sheen summoned a wave of water under him. He rode it towards the half frozen Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, try and use Hyper Beam at that Prinplup," Brock demanded.

The living fossil used a powerful Hyper Beam. Because of his frozen wing, it would not get an accurate shot at Sheen. The wave of water hit Aerodactyl with a critical strike. After the water wave, Brock's second pokemon lay on the floor faited.

Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Sheen the Prinplup is the winner.

"You did great buddy," Brock said as he returned it.

"Don't let me down, Steelix!"Brock threw the pokemon into the air and out came a flying Steelix.

"Dig into the ground, Steelix"Steelix went head first into the rocky floor. Crimson could hear the sound it digging and waiting for a time to strike. He knew he had to recall Sheen for he was tired.

"Come back, Sheen," Crimson said as he returned and pulled out a new pokeball from his belt."Stand by, Zeal!"

Zeal did a backflip when he came out of the ball. He knew something was using dig because he heard it. The flaming monkey got into a stance where he could quickly move if the Steelix were to ambush him. With his amazing agility, Zeal dodged the Dig from Steelix. The Steelix came out from the ground in front of Brock.

"Zeal, Use Close Combat!"

"Counter it with Screech"

The mighty Steelix roared. Even the trainers waiting outside the gym could feel the trembles of Steelix's Screech. Zeal ran at the Steelix. He felt the screech hit his body but overcame it. The Monferno jumped high and with an uppercut. Steelix was hit with a punch right under its chin. Immediately after that, Zeal punched and kicked Steelix in the the lower abdomen.

"Steelix, try and grab it"

Steelix, with its long tail, attempted to grab the agile monkey. The tail chased Zeal all around the gym. It could keep up with him but in the process created a Sandstorm.

"Good, now try to grab the little guy again and use Bind."

Crimson's Monferno had a difficult time seeing in the fast acting sandstorm. Before he knew it, Zeal had been grabbed by Steelix.

"Use Aqua Tail!"

The combination of Bind, Aqua Tail, and the Sandstorm would definitely defeat that Monferno Brock thought. Even Brock or Crimson could not see it. Blaze, Zeal's ability, activated. Crimson saw a burst of red flames in the middle of the sandstorm. Crimson smiled and thought of a new strategy.

"Use Heat Wave, Zeal!" Crimson said. He made sure he yelled. Monferno began to glow a bright red as his body rose in temperature. Steelix began to feel the burn on his body and quickly let go of Monferno. "Release the Heat Wave!"

Zeal let out all of the heat that was being built up in his body and soon a large blast of heat obliterated the sandstorm and slamming right into Steelix who roared in pain. Steelix then toppled over creating a large snake like crevice in the ground of the gym. Brock then ran his fingers through his hair and sighed at the outcome of the battle.

"Steelix is unable to battle. Crimson of House Stark and Monferno is the winner."

"Return, Steelix. You did your best."

Whitney was in the balcony watching the battle. She was surprised at how Blaze saved Crimson's Monferno. She knew she would win anyway. Brock walked up to Crimson with the shiney Boulder Badge. Crimson accepted the badge and put it in a small box where the gym badges were supposed to go.

"That battle was amazing," Brock said, "You are really son of a Stark."

"Thank you." Crimson said as Brock gave him a Boulder Badge and a pat on the shoulder as well. He then walked away from the battle but stopped as he heard a voice.

"Hey!" Crimson turned around to see Whitney. "Aren't you gonna watch my battle? It should be common courtesy since I watched your's." Crimson sighed and turned around and crossed his arms and nodded.

"Good."

Whitney got her Boulder Badge, but it wasn't easy. Heracross used his fighting and agility to win against the slow rock-types. Onix took out Togetic in a few moves, but Heracross made him faint in two.

"So, what did you think?" Whitney asked Crimson.

"You did okay."

Whitney facial expression changed and then she sighed. They both walked outside the Gym and saw some trainers waiting outside. They moved aside for they knew who that boy was. Crimson heard a whisper.

"That's Bee's son. I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

Crimson shook the comment off. Him and Whitney walked out of the crowd of trainers. In the distance, they saw Sarah and Jon training. David was using Protect against Flaffy's electric attacks. Sarah's other pokemon Chikorita was sparing with Eli. Chikorita's energy ball hit the Dieno's DragonRage . It made a little explosion but wasn't too big.

"Hey, guys," Whitney said as she walked up to her sister. The training pokemon stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Hey. I decided to train a day with Jon before I face Brock," Sarah said as she looked at Jon.

"That's fine with me."

Sarah and Jon trained all day. Flaffy's thundershock became a lot more accurate but Sarah knew she could not use it against Brock's Rock-Types. Chikorita would have to solo battle against Geodude and Onix. She was confident in her first pokemon. Jon worked with both Squirtles offensive and defensive moves. They worked on a Protect and Aqua Jet combo. Even Crimson seemed impressed by it. Dieno worked on his physical moves. Because of this, Jon thinks he could learn Crunch soon.

The next morning, Sarah woke up Jon. He came out the door and seemed pretty tired until she gave him a nice long hug. That gave Jon the energy to make it through the day. They walked to the Gym with confidence until they saw several trainers walk out the gym door saddened. Sarah then became nervous.

"I don't know if I can do this," She said.

Jon took her hands and looked her in the eye. The way he talked and smiled just made Sarah happy and hopeful.

"You're going to win and get your Boulder Badge just like your sister. I garentee it."

Sarah put her arms around the warm and handsome boy. They both entered the Gym holding each other's hand. Brock was waiting for the next trainer. He was sitting down with his Geodude. Sarah went upstairs to the balcony. Jon entered the large arena.

"What is your name, trainer?"

"I am Jon of House Stark"

"A Stark, huh? Your brother just defeated me yesterday. Let's see if you have what it takes to get the Boulder Badge."

"He's not my brother. He's my cousin" The ref interrupted and said the usual before a gym battle.

This battle will between the Gym Leader Brock and Jon of House Stark. It will be a 2 vs. 2 battle. If the challenger wins, he will be rewarded with the Boulder Badge. Let the battle begin. Release your first Pokemon!

Geodude floated across the arena to represent Brock's first pokemon. Geodude put his arms out and folded his arms. It gave a cocky smile to Jon.

"Let's go, Eli. Stand for battle."

Jon pointed the ball towards the ground. The ball opened and Eli materialized. He growled to intimidate Geodude.

"Eli, Use DragonRage."

Eli's mouth became filled with a red energy. He released it as a Dragon Rage. The move hit Geodude dead on. When the small smoke cleared, Geodude was still standing but he seemed hurt. He had his arms up and when he put them down, he gave an evil look.

"Geodude, Use Rock Throw."Geodude picked a few rocks and threw them at the Dieno.

"Use Dragon Rage again at the rocks."Eli accurately destroyed the incoming rocks. Brock smiled and he knew they were training just to counter that move. "Eli, DragonBreath on it."

"Geodude, try and block it."

The block was useless. The breath of dragons was too strong. It knocked out Geodude as he lie on the rocky ground.

"Return, Geodude. Onix, Let's go."

Onix appeared out on the middle of the gym ready for a fight. Jon took out his pokeball and returned Eli. He then took out David's pokeball and threw it. David stood and the base of Onix. He seemed scared at the sight of the huge Rock Pokemon.

"Ha. You think your Squirtle can match my Onix?" Brock said with a cocky voice. Jon then smirked because he knew he could believe in his Squirtle. After all, it was trained by Prinplup.

"Surf!" Jon commanded.

"What?! A little squirtle shouldn't be able to use such a high leveled water move…...unless he has been training with his cousin! That's it!"

"Onix! Use Sandstorm to push that water back!" Brock yelled. The water from the surf that David created began to move onward towards Onixs Sandstorm creating a muddy terrain. This muddy terrain however caused problems for David.

"Now! Use Dig, Onix!"

"David! Dodge it when it comes up!" It was too late though as Onix came out of the ground sending David flying who had withdrawn into his shell for protection. When David came down onto the ground he began to slide all over the field being tucked in his shell. The little Squirtle came out of the shell unharmed. The training paid off.

"Combo move lets go!"

David started running towards the massive Onix. Water surrounded him and it turned into and Aqua Jet. David then went into his shell. This caused the Aqua Jet to become faster. Brock was surprise at the speed of his Aqua Jet. He had little time to react as his Onix was hit by the combo move.

"Onix, get up and use Sandstorm again!"Onix summoned a small sandstorm in front of it. Jon was confused. "Let's show them our own combo move. Use Screech!" Brock said.

The screech made the sandstorm a tornado of dirt and rock. It was headed straight towards Jon and his squirtle.

"David, Protect," Jon said as he covered his head. The tornado picked the shell up. The shell span a few times then Jon had a plan. "David, get out of the tornado and go for Onix!"

David got out of his shell. He timed it perfectly and flew straight at Onix. The Sandstorm and Screech combo backfired. "Water gun now."

With his velocity, David's water gun became something else. Instead of a stream of water, it became a pulse. Jon smiled as he knew he learned Water Pulse. Onix made a roar as he was hit by the water. He fell on the ground and didn't get back up.

The winner is David and Jon of House Stark.

"Congratulations, Jon of House Stark. You have won the Boulder Badge," Brock said as he handed the badge to Jon. He smiled as he accepted the badge and put it in his case. Sarah was standing up and clapping.

"Good job, Jon."

Jon waved and smiled to the balcony. The four trainers left the gym. A few young trainers looked at them as they passed by hoping that they could get their badge too. Sarah wanted to see some attractions at the edge of the city. They followed along while Crimson stayed back a little. They wandered into a few alley ways and soon realized they were lost. Jon could tell this was the slums of the city. He quickly became nervous. Whitney and Sarah did not know the city since they were from a rural area. They stopped when they heard voices around the corner and whimpers of pokemon. Whitney knew something suspicious was happening so she quickly ran to the voices.

"Whitney, What are you doing?," Sarah said.

She waved her arm towards her meaning for them to follow her. The three hid at the edge of the corner. They saw a truck and men with black clothes putting cages into it. Whitney looked closely and saw it was a Growlithe.

"Those are pokemon in there," Whitney said.

There was more whining. A man yelled at the pokemon and threatened the pokemon with a electric rod. There was a sharp sound from one of the pokemon and an electric shock. Sarah put her mouth over her hand.

"We have to save them," Jon said.

"How?" Sarah said.

They then heard the absence of talking. Whitney peaked at the truck. The men had gone back into the building. She then knew what she was going to do. She ran towards the truck and saw three pokemon, a Growlithe, Houndour, and Poochyena. She looked at her sister and mouthed the word help. Her sister ran towards to carry a cage out. Jon did the same. As they fled away, a man yelled at them.

"Hey, Stop right there!" a man with a deep voice said.

They ignored and quickly lost them. When they caught up to Crimson, Jon told him everything. Crimson then asked him if they had an "R" somewhere. Whitney remember the inside of the truck. There was an "R" when she took the cage. Jon remember the story Crimson told him. There was once a secret organization that wanted to control the world in order to create peace. They tortured and experimented with pokemon. They treated them like objects and it ultimately lead to their demise. Some members stayed as Team Rocket and kept the organization alive but barely. This could be their return.

Jon told the two girls the history of team Rocket. They heard about the team but never knew the history. The girls were astonished at how evil a group of people could be. Sarah decided to keep the Growlithe and Whitney decided to keep the Houndoom. The Poochyena was very aggressive and was hard to control, so they gave it to the Pokemon Center.

It was the morning after the gym battle. Jon said his goodbyes to the twin sisters. Sarah seemed upset but Jon knew that Sarah could hold him back. He also felt that he could do the same thing to her. Jon and Crimson left town and were on their way to Mt. Moon, home of the Clefairys.


	6. Adventure time

CHAPTER 6

ADVENTURE TIME

His father always told him he would be very powerful. He never understood the powers he would someday obtain. His father called him Kato but the humans called him Riolu. Kato was born in the Sinnoh region. His dad took him across regions for him to have a good life. Kato doesn't know why they ran away from home and he always wondered why. To get all the stress off, he plays with his friend Oryu which the humans called Bagon. Oryu's father came to Mt. Moon with Kato's father. They were also friends from a very young age.

Kato was playing along the little waterfall near the entrance of the mountain. Oryu came down with his mother to have a drink of water.

"Hey, Kato. Let's go play near the big boulders," Oryu said.

"Okay," Kato said with a smile on his face.

"You two be careful," Oryu's mother said as the two boys left.

The big boulders, as the boys called it, was their training grounds to spar. They would always have little battles with the large rocks. Kato looked at them. He saw many marks of small Aura Spheres. He never quite got the hang of it.

"Kato, think fast!"

Oryu had large rock in his little hands. He threw it at Kato. The rock arched as he threw it. Kato jumped. An energy enveloped his whole right hand. With a full palm, he broke the rock into pieces of ash.

"Woah. Your Force Palm is getting better," Oryu said.

"Lets see that DragonRage," Kato said as he threw a rock as fast as he could throw. The little Bagon's mouth became full of blue light. The light then became a burst of energy as it came out of his mouth. The DragonRage obliterated the rock.

Kato and Oryu trained almost every day. It seemed like it was more like a game sometimes. Since Kato's father was so strict, he always liked his free times. It made him think about his life and why he doesn't have a mother like Oryu. The thoughts consume him. What if he had a mother? What if they stayed in Sinnoh? What if he left his father. As they trained, they lost track of time. The sun was about to set on the horizon. The little boys became worried that the darkness would quickly come. Their fathers told them never to go out at night.

"Let's hurry and go home," Kato said. Oryu agreed. The path from the boulders to their home was very confusing. It was to keep other pokemon or even humans from following them. They never really saw other pokemon since Oryu's father dominated this part of the mountain. He faced all of the Golems and Monchamps.

He easily defeated them with a breath of his fire. Kato remembers when a Charizard came to the mountain. He still can hear the words he said "I challenge you Great Dragon of Mt. Moon, Oshyu." The fight was epic. A portion of the mountain was engulfed with flames. It took a few hours for Oshyu to bring down the fire-flying type.

The two boys told each other their old memories of the past. They laughed as they walked. Kato suddenly heard a noise to his left. He stood still to better listen to the odd noise. Oryu kept walking and laughing for a bit until he saw his friend.

"What are you doing, Kato?"

"Did you hear that?"

"No, I didn't hear anything." And from behind, a thick voice scared them.

"Hello, boys," It said. It slithered out of the rock and towered over the two. Its had a long purple body and its mouth was full of teeth like Carvanas.

"Dinner time," it said.

"You're not eating us," Kato said as he put out his arms in a fighting stance. Oryu stood as his side and growled at the large Arbok.

Kato's hand glowed in a pink aura. The Arbok couldn't even see the fast moving Force Palm. It hit it back a few meters into the bushes. They heard hissing from the near by bushes. Soon, it came from every direction. There were a dozen Ekans surrounding them. Kato and Oryu were back to back, trying to find a solution out. The Arbok hit with the Force Palm came out of the bushes with a mark on its face.

"You little scoundrels. I'm going to enjoy ripping you two into shreds."

"Do it now, Oryu!" Kato yelled.

Oryu put his head up to the sky and a ball of energy went up into the sky. Kato crossed his fingers. Arbok and the Ekans had their complete attention on the glowing ball in the sky. Arbok had a thought in his head but he denied it. There was no way a little Bagon could do such a complex move. The ball bursted as it hit a certain height in the sky and down came a rain of blue energy.

The Ekans were completely annihilated by the Draco Meteor. Some were laying on the ground while some fled into the forest. Arbok stood in shock of the little children. He then became angry and charged at Kato. He took a deep breath and focused his power onto one source. Both of his hands created a blue ball of aura. The Arbok was only a foot away as he was knocked back by the powerful Aura Sphere, but it wasn't from Kato. The boys looked to their left and saw that is was their parents.

"Father," Kato and Oryu said. They put their heads down and knew they were in for a long lecture. Instead, their fathers were speechless. Kato's father and Oshyu took them to the top of Mt. Moon. They saw all the stars and the bright crescent moon. They always told them about the Crescent pokemon and how it always watched over their dreams. It always comforted them at night especially Oryu. They both hoped that his night their parents would have a little mercy.

"Son, do you know why I am strong?" The great Salamence said as his son shook his head. "It is so I can protect you and those close to me."

"Is that what it means to be strong, father?" Oryu said as his father merely chuckled at his question and then rose his fearsome head back towards the starry sky.

"The answer to being strong lies in the pokemon. Each and every answer for "What does it mean to be strong?" depends on you and only you." He then stopped as he stared down at his son. "You are what it means to be strong for me. I have to be strong to protect you and your mother that is my answer."

"Will I find my answer someday?"

"You are still too young. One day you shall come to an understanding with yourself as I have. Maybe you will become devoted to someone." Salamence said. "Now then...let us return to your mother she must be worried about you."

"Aww….She is gonna snuggle me to death tonight."

(Lucario)

"Son," Kato's father said as he put his arms over his him, "Do you know who you are?"

"I am," Kato paused. He thought of what made him who he was. Kato looked into his father's eyes.

"I am your son."

"Correct but there are more than just that. You will learn who you are when you get older. You will be more than just my son or just Oryu's friend."

"Why are you telling me this, Dad?"

"Because I don't want you to forget who you are. I want you to remember why I protect you with my life. It's because you are my son; my greatest achievement and always will be. You will understand when you have your son or something to live for and protect."

Kato hugged his father. He has never been so open to his son. This brought memories of Kato's mother to him. Even though she barely remembers her, Kato gets a glimpse of smile. The thoughts created tears into Kato's eyes.

The two boys were sound asleep next to eachother. The warm bed made from straw was more than comfortable. Kato's father even took a few pillows from the humans. It perfectly elevated their heads for a good night sleep.

A few days past and Oshyu was in deep thought. He took a long stare at his kingdom of Mt. Moon and so on. What happened that day could cause all of what he obtained to simply just disappear. His family and friends could be gone if this did not go unsolved. Oshyu saw his friend awaken.

"Yoshua," Oshyu whispered, "We need to talk." The large Salamence led him near the entrance of their cave. He had a worried look on his face.

"I recognized that Arbok. It was the son of King Drogo. We have a lot of attention now and Drogo will be wondering why we killed his only son."

"No one has ever been able to defeat us"

"Yes, I know but it's getting dangerous for our sons," Oshyu said, "I don't mind fighting along your side and our men. You know they have been causing troubles in Mt. Moon."

"You are right, Oshyu. If our sons get caught up, then they need to be away from here," Yoshua said.

"Agreed but where?"

"I've been sensing two strong auras near Mt. Moon," Yoshua said, "Two humans who seem to have good intentions."

"You have trust in these two humans to take care of Kato and Oryu?"

"I will personally watch and evaluate them," Yoshua said.

"Only if this gets out of hand."

Yoshua nodded. He went up to his son who was still asleep. He put his hand over his head and closed his eyes. It seemed like he was praying in some sorts. Yoshua then left the cave. He was shocked to find two strong auras come to Mt. Moon. This place wasn't much for strong trainers to be. Well, only if they searched hard enough he thought. He was getting closer. The sense of aura was getting stronger. As he ran and jumped on rocks, he heard talking. It seemed that he has found them.

"So, Crimson, What pokemon do you want next?" said the boy in the black hoodie.

"I don't know yet. I could use a dragon type," Crimson said.

"I hope Mt. Moon has some good challenges."

Yoshua followed them for about ten minutes before they crossed two other trainers. Yoshua sensed their auras but he didn't seem impressed. They seemed to be hikers since they had Rock-Type pokemon. Gravelers and Golems were popular among them. Yoshua never understood why some humans have such strong auras especially children. Those boys seemed like they just started their journey. How could that have this kind of aura? This made Yoshua extremely curious.

The boy in the black hoodie who was named Jon dominated with his Dieno. He called it Eli. The Dieno seemed very happy with the boy. Dieno also was young but somehow very dedicated and strong. Jon was outgoing and energetic while the other, Crimson, seemed to be the opposite. He seemed quiet most of the time. Yoshua knew something was in conflict inside Crimson. His pokemon were ahead of Jon's pokemon by quite a lot. Again, Crimson's pokemon had the characteristics of much more determined and powerful pokemon.

"It was a good battle," Jon said as he offered his hand for a handshake.

"It was." The man gladly shook his hand.

"Be careful out there you two. There's something going on with the pokemon. They seemed to be more pokemon than usual. Some pokemon were seen that weren't here years ago. Something is going on and it seems fishy," the other hiker said.

"Thanks for the warning. Have a safe trip home," Jon said.

"You too. Oh and here," The man handed a large piece of paper to Jon. "It's a very specific map of Mt. Moon. This mountain has several paths and caves to go through. Good luck and avoid the areas with the red markings. There's a Salamence who rules over the mountain. Just don't go to these parts and you'll be fine."

"Wow thanks man."

"Good luck."

Yoshua followed them into the caves of Mt. Moon. They seemed to easily overcome the obstacles of the mountain. They defeated a fairly large Onix who Yoshua knew. That Onix was always so cocky. Yoshua never liked her very much. As they moved on, he thought about how fast they were moving. These kids could get through Mt. Moon in a day. Too bad it was almost evening he thought.

As the sun set upon the land, Yoshua thought about his son. He thought about the power that he would soon have when he evolves. Even now he shows the signs. It took Yoshua a while to master the Aura Sphere after he evolved. He was then startled by a noise behind him. Yoshua was on a tree watching the boys set up camp.

"Woah, what was that?" Jon said to Crimson.

Out from the cave was a human like figure but it wasn't a human. It was a group of Lucarios. Yoshua instantly knew who they were and who they were after. The one in the middle pointed at the boys and the other two nodded and headed straight for the boys. Jon dove for backpack where his pokeballs were. He struggled before he could get out his pokeball but it was too late. The Lucario with a scar on his cheek kicked the pokeball from his hand. Crimson on the other hand, was further away and had time to release his pokemon.

"Phage, Use Protect and shield Jon."

"Zeal, Use Fire Punch."

"Sheen, Ice Beam."

Phage got in front of Jon. Sheen let a burst of ice through his mouth. The Lucario with the scar dodged it with a jump back. Zeal went for the other Lucario. His flaming punch barely missed its face. The one with the scar charged up a ball in his hand and pointed it towards Sheen. He quickly got behind Phage which blocked the attack with Protect.

"Zeal, Use Flamethrower."

"Sheen, Keep locking them down with Ice Beam."

"And Phage, keep on the defensive."

The Ice Beam hit the Lucario's foot which froze it. Zeal's Flamethrower was about to hit when the other Lucario used Light Screen. The flames couldn't penetrate the screen of light. The leader came running and jumped. His hand glowed bright pink. He Force Palmed the ground which made a huge crater. It pushed back all three of Crimson's pokemon. The three Lucarios stood in a line charging their Aura Spheres as the smoke cleared. Crimson had little time to react for his pokemon were still getting up from the massive Force Palm. He looked at Jon who just found his pokeball and about to throw it. Jon looked at him back with a sorrow look.

"Stop!"

The Lucarios stopped as the looked to their left. Yoshua was standing on top of a boulder. He jumped down to face the three.

"Yoshua," the leader said.

"It's been a while, Dukura."

"Where is your son?"

"You are never going to touch my son." Yoshua took a step forward in front of Dukura's face.

"Yoshua, his power cannot be controlled. You are a fool. The prophecy specifically said that there will be a boy of uncontrollable energy that could bring darkness into the Aura."

"The prophecy also states that he could be the one to bring down evil and darkness." The other Lucario budged in.

"You know we cannot risk it, Yoshua. We need to have your son."

"Through my dead body."

"Very well then."

The three of them jumped back and charged up an Aura Sphere. As the spheres flew at him, Yoshua jumped into the air making a back flip. While in the air, he blasted the two Lucarios with his own Aura Sphere. Yoshua got back on the ground with a knee looking at the two Lucarios laying at the ground. Dukura growled and ran at Yoshua. His body seemed like it disappeared as he used ExtremeSpeed. Yoshua did the same as he used ExtremeSpeed at the other Lucario. They fought using that move. Jon and Crimson were astonished by their speed and instantly Jon knew what pokemon he wanted.

Crimson heard something from far away. He turned his head and saw a stream of fire come out of the sky. What became one Flamethrower became two and then three. Jon and Crimson didn't know what was happening but Yoshua did; It was war. Yoshua heard the roar of his friend. He stopped for a split second to hear what was going on. This was a mistake because it gave Dukura the chance to Fire Punch him. Yoshua was on one knee as he held his stomach.

"I will find your son," Dukura said. He charge up a sphere with both hands. A shot from this close would kill Yoshua. He opened his eyes which were glowing white. Dukura's body tensed and glowed pink. Yoshua got up and put more power into his Physic. He crushed Dukura's body with it.

"Ahh!" Dukura yelled.

Yoshua put his hands up. At the same time, rocks from the ground and all around him glowed pink and floated around them. His thoughts were filled with hate. He wanted to end Dukura's life but he couldn't. He stopped everything. The rocks fell down and Dukura lay on the floor with broken bones.

"You are weak, Yoshua. You could never kill even to save your son's life."

Yoshua ignored him as he took his first step towards the boys. He felt a sharp pain in his torso. Jon and Crimson then came running to help him. He stopped the boys with a palm. His eyes glowed white as his body started to heal itself.

"I'm fine thank you," Yoshua said to the boys.

"You can talk?" Crimson said.

"Only telepathically. Please we must go. Follow me"

The cave wasn't too far away. Yoshua took the boys on a short cut. He was imagining the worst. Oshyu was defeated somehow and his son has been taken of even killed. He held his tears in as he made his way to the entrance of the cave. The entrance was almost near the peak of the mountain. He turned his head trying to look for Oshyu.

Instead he looked down and saw a battlefield. The battle was epic and included many different type of pokemon. He saw a lone Garchomp who he knew long before. He was fighting Oshyu. Rhyperiors and Steelixs defended the front line against Bastiodons and Hippowdons while Machamps and Machokes fought Conkeldurrs. Gliscors came from the sky and attacked the Mt. Moon army. Skarmarys came in from the caves to retaliate. As the battle carried on, more and more pokemon joined the fight. Pokemon that hated Oshyu's rule fought for the attackers.

"Woah. What the..," Jon said as he reached the cave. He looked down and saw the battle.

"Crimson, Take out your pokemon. Have them fight for our side."

"Why should we fight for you?" Crimson asked and for some reason did not question why he knew his name.

"If you wish to live through this, I recommend you listen to my commands." Yoshua felt odd around this one though. He felt a dormant power a dormant aura. It reminded him of the trainer from long ago with the Black Charizard that easily defeated Oshyu. This was the power of the Red Aura. A power only 2 people up to this point in history have been confirmed to have. It's power far exceeds that of Aura which uses the traits balance, peace, mind and happiness. Red Aura however uses rage, destruction, body, and pain.

"I've never thought I would live to see a second one." Yoshua said as Crimson and Jon turned to him. "You have a very special power and for this power to be born into this world again…...it means that you shall make a choice in due time." An Aerodactyl flew from the sky and landed near Yoshua.

"Yoshua, I'm here to help." The Aerodactyl said.

"Good, we need you and your guys to take out the incoming Gliscors and Yanmegas."

"My team of Aerodactyls are ready."

"Thank you, Gale. We owe you much," Yoshua said as Gale flew off into battle. Jon and Crimson looked as the group of Aerodactyls fought their way into battle.

"Should I release my pokemon too?" Jon asked.

"No, they will only be targets out here." Crimson said as he grabbed all of his pokeballs. "I want you to stay back, because I don't wanna tell Auntie you died." He then turned towards the battle with his pokemon in his hand. " Zeal! Phage! Sheen! Stand by for battle!" The three pokemon appeared and got ready for battle.

Jon watched as the battle raged on. Crimson standing in front of him with Yoshua and his pokemon holding off any enemies that got too close for comfort. Phage used "Rock Climb" to create walls of stone to help hold the enemies off. Crimson then grabbed his head as a throbbing pain came on.

"Crimson!" Jon said as he ran to his cousins side. "What's wrong?!" Jon yelled, but Crimson only held his head in pain. Crimson opened his eyes they were all red and shining.

(Crimson's thoughts)

Crimson saw a powerful blizzard in front of him. He also began to feel certain emotions. Pain, sorrow, and regret. He then switched views to that of being high in the sky. He was afraid at first but realized that he was flying somehow, but he could only see the perspective.

"What...what is this?"

"Soon...when you are strong enough you shall seek for me." Crimson heard the voice it sounded gruff as if it hadn't spoken in a long time. "In your situation I have sent something to help you.

"What?" Crimson was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a deafening roar.

(Back outside)

"Crimson! Crimson! Cuz! Wake up!" Jon yelled on as Crimson's eyes went back to normal. Jon looked relieved as so did Yoshua, but then a powerful roar shaked the whole mountain.

Yoshua knew that roar. It was something that even the legendary pokemon Entei could not defeat. The whole battle stopped and looked up into the air as a large Dragon was in the sky. It dove straight down into the battlefield causing a massive explosion.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kato said as he came out of the cave.

"Kato, get back inside now!" Yoshua was sweating bullets now. What was he doing here? That thing should be nowhere near here he thought. He then turned to Crimson and realized it.

"What's wrong?" Crimson said. Yoshua then pointed his face towards the battlefield.

(Battlefield)

The pokemon stopped as the smoke cleared to see what it was. It was a large and powerful black Charizard. There was a scar over it's right eye and its flame burned blue with white outlines. It landed right between both of the armies front line and demanded a reason.

"What is going on here? Who dares disturb the balance of the ecosystem!" The Charizard waited for his answer. He then saw a Machamp point to the opposing side with a Garchomp in the lead.

"They have desecrated our homeland and endangered our peaceful way of life." The Machamp said as Charizard turned to the opposing side.

"Leave this place!" Charizard roared. The Garchomp however stood it's ground.

"There are so many of us. Do you really believe you can change anything?" Garchomp said as Charizard remained silent and closed its eyes. Garchomp then charged forward with it's army. Charizard then snapped his eyes open.

"So be it. Your fate has been decided." Garchomp used "Dragon Rush" as Charizard merely looked at it boredly and stopped the attack with its right hand. The Garchomp became surprised as so did the rest of his forces. Charizard then began to shine blue.

"You shall die. That is your sentence for disturbing the balance of power." Suddenly a blue fire erupted over the enemy forces.

(Crimson and Jon)

Crimson watched as a gigantic blue wave of heat washed over the enemy forces utterly destroying them. Crimson could feel it the shiver through his body. This is what true power was.

"He...he ended the war within one attack." Jon said as he watched the Black Charizard cleaned house.

"He belongs to the one I was talking about. The one who is the same as you, Crimson." Yoshua said as Crimson and Jon became surprised. They then turned back to the battlefield as they heard the powerful roar once again as the Charizard flew up into the sky and used a "Hurricane" attack to put out the flames.

The battlefield on the enemy side was horrendous. Bodies all over the place burnt to a crisp. The water pokemon on 's side used their water attacks to clean the other side that was now a scorched wasteland.

"This is what they call true power." Crimson said as Jon nodded. Yoshua looked over to the cave where his son and Oryu was.

"Jon, I want you to take my son Kato with you. Crimson, take Oryu before it gets even more dangerous."

"Dad but why?" Kato said.

"I'm sorry, son. Mt. Moon has become dangerous. You and Oryu need to leave."

The Great Dragon of Mt. Moon flew from the battlefield. He landed and nodded at Yoshua who then nodded back. Oshyu had marks on his wings and body. There was nothing too damaging and a good "Heal Bell" from the Clefairy's helped.

"Oryu, it's time for you to leave Mt. Moon. I don't want to see you until you become a Salamence like me."

"I'm going to miss you and Mom," Oryu said.

"We will miss you too," Oryu's mom said from behind.

The little Bagon hugged both of his parents. Kato just looked into his father's eyes. Yoshua smiled at his son. He realized how proud he was. Kato would become even more powerful than his father could ever dream of.

"There is still some conflicts to solve. You must go now," Yoshua said to the boys, "This Salamance will take you to Cerulean City."

Jon and Crimson both took out a single pokeball and captured Kato and Oryu. Crimson then put his pokemon in their pokeballs. They seemed to be just in shock as everyone else. They both got on Oshyu's back. Jon almost fell off as Oshyu took off. Crimson took out his PokeDex and read about Salamances. They're usually not this big he thought. Crimson felt the massive wings of the Pokemon.

"Hey, that tickles," He said.

"You can talk too?" Jon asked.

"Yoshua must've created a telepathic link so that we may communicate."

"Sweet." Jon said. The ride to Lavender took around half an hour. Jon looked at his Nav as he was talking to the Great Dragon. He told them stories about how he took Mt. Moon and defeated some of the most powerful pokemon. Oshyu seemed very prideful of his accomplishments both of the boys thought. As Oshyu landed near the trees so that no one could see him, he was careful that he didn't make the boys accidentally fall off.

"Woah. That was so cool," Jon said.

"Oh and by the way, my son's name is Oryu. The Riolu is called Kato."

"Oryu and Kato. I like it," Jon smiled. Oshyu flapped his wings. In the air, he told the boys his goodbyes through a loud roar. He flew off into the night where he was unseen again.


	7. Shock

CHAPTER 7

SHOCK

Crimson and Jon found a nice hotel room in Cerulean City. Again, they found stories of Red. This made Crimson even more curious. Was Red the person who talked to him in his dream? After that day, Crimson starting having odd dreams about the Mt. Moon incident. Even though it's been a few days, he could still clearly remember the blue flames of that Charizard. During those few days, both Jon and Crimson got to know their new friends. They quickly figured the strength they have acquired. The Bagon's ability to know Draco Meteor amazes them both. The agility and strength of Kato was outstanding. Even though he couldn't talk to Jon like Yoshua, they still communicated extremely well.

In the hotel room, Jon and Crimson watched television to pass the time. The gym didn't open until 11 O'clock pm. Jon thought this was quite odd. As Crimson changed the channels, he stopped at a news report with two womnn talking.

"In other news, a fire started last night near Mt. Moon. It destroyed acres of land. Police and Firemen still don't know what cause the massive fire."

"It wasn't just any fire. It was blue fire and the local wildlife had seemed to already be putting out the fire once they got there."

"Weren't there burnt bodies too?" Jon asked.

"They must've gotten rid of them," Crimson said.

"Wow. We're probably the only people who actually know the truth."

"Yeah," Crimson said, "Well, I think I'm going to go and train some more with Oryu."

"Okay. I could use some more training with Kato too."

In the hotel, there was a small place to train with pokemon. They had exercise balls, dummies, and clay discs in a very open area. The employees let the Stark boys reserve the whole place.

"Starks? Well, of course we will let you take the whole gym for a few hours," The employee said as he looked at the other employee. The other guy ran in the other room and gave them a card key.

"Here you, have a great time."

The gym was about the size of a basketball court. The lights flickered as they entered the gym. Jon first noticed the stench. It smelled like his father's workout clothes. Near the entrance, there was a screen that displayed options of training.

"Welcome to Hotel Bubble Training Gym," the computer said, "What option of training would you like today?"

Jon and Crimson saw as the display went up. There was an option to throw clay discs, a fighting dummy, dumbbells, and even more. They both seemed overwhelmed.

"Damn, this place has a lot of stuff," Jon cursed.

"Computer, give me a dummy," Crimson said.

To the west side of the gym, a dummy of a Nidoking came out of the gym floor. Crimson released his Bagon out onto the gym. He looked around and squinted at the bright lights.

"Computer, give me clay discs."

Right under the screen a compartment was came out of the wall like a drawer. Jon opened it and picked up a machine that shot small clay discs the size of his palm. They were orange and had an Arcanine face on it. Jon smiled as it reminded of his sister's Arcanine. He always rode it like a horse when he was younger. It made him miss home.

Jon pressed the button on the pokeball. Kato materialized next to him and smiled. He put down the machine and inserted the discs.

"Alright, buddy. You're job is to dodge these discs. Got it?"

Kato nodded. He got his back to the wall of the gym and stood in a fighting stance. Jon dialed the speed of the discs to 10 feet per second.

"Are you ready?" Jon said. He looked to the left and saw his cousin and Oryu working on a move. He turned his head back and saw his friend ready for the challenge. He pressed the button and out came a disc. Kato turned his body to the left. The disc flew past him and hit the wall. He easily dodged them all. Jon turned up the speed to 15 feet per second. This was when Kato started having fun. He used the wall to make a back flip. He got closer and closer to Jon as the discs started to run out. By the time Jon pressed the button and nothing came out, Kato was in front of the machine.

Jon smiled and said, "Good job."

Kato crossed his arms and sighed. He was obviously not challenged Jon thought. He ran to the opening in the wall and grabbed more discs. This time the discs had a face of a Snorlax. Jon grabbed two piles which had about 20 each.

"This time you have to destroy each one as they come at you."

Kato ran back to his spot. There was a pile of broken clay next to wall. Jon hoped he wouldn't make too much of a mess. He pressed the button much faster this time. Kato punched and kicked the flying discs. As Kato did this, he realized he learned a new move; Quick Attack. As the last disc came, he had time to charge up an Aura Sphere. Jon saw this and angled the machine upward. The last disc came flying with a large curve to its trajectory. It seemed almost impossible to hit with an Aura Sphere Jon thought. It was going much too fast. Kato timed it up perfectly. The pieces and ashes floated slowly down as the hit the gym floor. By this time, even Crimson was watching. He walked towards Jon.

"You know Riolus are unable to learn Aura Sphere until they are Lucarios, right?" Crimson said.

"I know," Jon said.

Kato was sweating as he sat down on the pieces of broken clay. He wiped his forehead and realized how much fun he had. He looked at his friends and noticed their surprised faces.

"You mastered the Aura Sphere," Oryu said as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Kato paused for a second to take it in, "I did."

Jon looked in his PokeDex and saw a video of Lucarios shooting Aura Spheres. They all used two hands to charge it. It specifically said that it was very hard to charge a sphere with only one hand. This reminded him of Yoshua, Kato's father, when he charge two spheres in both hands and took out two Lucarios. Even though it was very fast, Jon soon understood what he did.

As Jon and Crimson sat along the sidewalk, they glanced at the Cerulean River. Across the bridge was Route 24 and Route 25. This was where Jon's parents found eachother. They met when Jon's father, Bruce, went to research the dying Bellsprouts. Jon's mother Barbara came up to Jon with a dying Weepinbell in her hands. It was love at first sight Barbara said. The sickness spread more and more to Grass Pokemon. It was becoming a pandemic. Barbara, with her love of Grass Pokemon, found a cure. When her Tropius accidentally wandered into the danger zone, it seemed to be immune. Because of its high concentration of Vitamin A, the virus could not affect Tropius. Together, Bruce and Barbara created a vaccine and possibly saved all the Grass types in Kanto.

Jon glanced to his left and saw a Bellsprout playing with its trainer. They were all watching the battle between a girl and Misty from the balcony. It looked like the girl was having a hard time. Crimson laid his back aside the wall as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for the line to finish. Some trainers came out defeated and some came out victorious.

Crimson however thought about the Black Charizard. It was just a shiny Charizard and yet it was so powerful. The scene went chills up his spine, but even if you saw his face you could not tell.

"Crimson." Jon said as Crimson snapped out of his stupor.

"What?"

"It's your turn man." Jon said as Crimson fixed his had and walked in.

(In the Gym)

Misty was bored of everything. Lately, there had not been a worthy trainer and because she didn't want weak challengers to come back she let some of them win. She sighed as the next person walked in. However, this person despite looking around 14 or 15 had an intimidating aura.

"And you are?" The ref asked the kid as he walked in.

"Crimson Stark." He said in an emotionless tone. Misty however perked up at this, because when she was at the last Gym Leader meeting a week ago, Brock told the other Gym Leaders to not hold back against him; son of the former World Champion Bee Stark. This was a position that has not been filled ever since the legendary Red went missing.

"So...you're the popular Crimson right? Well finally! I wanted a challenge and I am definitely not holding back!." Misty yelled as Crimson nodded making her faceplant. "Go! Tentacruel!" She yelled as the tentacle pokemon appeared in the pool like field.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle between Gym Leader Misty and the challenger Crimson Stark!"

"Go. Prinplup stand by for battle." Crimson said as Prinplup appeared inside the water. They waited as the Ref waved his flag beginning the battle.

"Tentacruel dive under the water!"

"Dive after it Prinplup." Crimson said calmly as Misty grinned.

"Now use Wrap!" Tentacruel wrapped itself around Prinplup who realized what was happening and looked to its trainer.

"Use Echoed Voice." Crimson said as Prinplup nodded and began to release sonic waves from its mouth. Tentacruel soon began squirming in pain. Misty gasped at this. "Sound becomes especially more powerful underwater to pokemon since they have better hearing than we do."

"Tentacruel! come on back!" Tentacruel couldn't hear Misty but came back up of its own accord. "Good job! Now use "Ice Beam"!"

"Return fire with your own." Crimson said as Prinplup came bursting out of the water launching it's own blast of Ice. The beams of ice slammed together causing an explosion. Smoke soon began to clear and they saw that it was a stalemate. Misty smiled as she was having fun being happy for a real challenge.

"Prinplup, use Drill Peck." Tentacruel didn't even see as Prinplup rammed itself right into it sending it flying into the wall behind Misty.

"What!" Misty yelled as she looked back to her Tentacruel. "He was holding back?" Misty then became furious as she returned Tentacruel and took out another pokeball. "Go! Starmie!"

"Return." Crimson said as he recalled Prinplup. He then took out another pokeball with 3 bloody slashes on it. "Go, Bagon stand by for battle!" Crimson yelled as Bagon appeared on one of the white platforms.

Misty however was questioning the decision that Crimson had just done. Sure, Dragons had resistance to water, however Misty was pretty sure Crimson knew she had Ice type moves.

"Okay...Starmie! Use Ice Beam!"

"Protect. Then use Dragon Breath." Bagon flexed the muscles in it's arms as a green barrier appeared to protect it. The Ice Beam bounced off harmlessly and then Bagon shot out a green blast of dragonic energy that slammed into Starmie pushing it into the water.

"Starmie! Rapid Spin!" Misty ordered, but then gasped as Starmie had yellow sparks appear over it. It had been paralyzed. Bagon then began to shine blue as it grew larger it also became round and soon became a Shelgon.

"What!" "Luckiest kid in the universe?!

"Shelgon! Wrap it up with Draco Meteor!" Crimson yelled as Misty widened her eyes. Pretty soon multiple missiles flew from the sky and slammed into the paralyzed Starmie.

(Outside)

Jon and the other trainers were shocked as the meteors hit the protective screen blocking the balcony. Some trainers sitting down and not paying attention to the battle got him and started watching. It was too late since Crimson already won. He walked up into the balcony with a Cascade badge in his hand. Crimson nodded as he walked passed his cousin to sit down. Jon took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to face the second Gym leader.

"What is your name?" Misty asked as Jon walk towards his side of the watery field.

"I am Jon of house Stark," Jon said.

"Another Stark huh?" Misty said with a smirk on her face. She turned around and picked up a small pad that displayed names of trainers. She looked up Jons name.

"This is only your second Gym battle," Misty said, "I hope you're as good as the other brother." Misty picked two pokeballs from a collection of six. She looked at the referee and nodded.

"This battle still be between Jon of house Stark and Misty. It will be a two on two match. If Jon wins he will receive the Cascade Badge. Let the battle begin!"

Jon picked the pokeball with the blue streak over it. He threw it into the air and David appeared next to Jon.

"Squirtle Squirr!"

Practicing in the river really help David with his swimming and diving since the Gym was based of water. Jon specifically practice underwater fighting with David. With the help of Crimson's Prinplup, David became a diving machine.

"Go Goldeen!" Misty yelled.

Goldeen appeared in the water. Goldeen had a sharp horn on its head. David had to watch out for its horn attacks Jon thought.

"Dive into the water, David."

"Do the same, Goldeen! Then use Horn Attack!"

Goldeen's horn went straight for David. David didn't wait for an order for he knew what to do. He grabbed Goldeen's horn before it could do any damage.

"What the?" Misty said.

"Now use Bite," Jon said. David's teeth glowed white as he bit the Goldeen. It shook and tried to get David off but his Bite's force was too strong.

"Now use Water Gun, David."

Water bursted out of his mouth and took Goldeen to the bottom of the pool and slowly floated back up to the surface.

"Goldeen is unable to battle. David is the winner!" The reff said.

"Wow. That was an amazing play by your Squirtle," Misty said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks," Jon said , "We've been practicing underwater battling."

"Haha I bet you have. Come out, Starmie!"

Starmie appeared next to Misty. Jon has never seen a Starmie before so he had to be careful he thought. He didn't want to return David to his pokeball. He knew David was determined to win this by himself.

"Dive into the water, Starmie!"

"Jump onto the platforms, David."

David jumped onto the platforms that floated on top of the water. He was weary of a sudden attack from Starmie.

"Watch for Starmie!" Jon said to David.

"Starmie use Swift!"

Starmie jumped out of the water behind David. Yellow stars come out his its eye.

"Protect now!"

The stars came fast. David was hit by one before he could go into his shell. The force of the Swift flew David into the water.

"David?"

A bright white light appeared in the water. David was evolving into a Wartortle. He jumped onto a platform showing off his new evolution. David was a darker blue and was bigger. He now had ears which was the same color as his new longer tail. By this time, everyone was watching the battle. Crimson who was watching with a stoic expression turned away already knowing the outcome of the fight.

"Hey aren't you gonna watch your friend?" One of the trainers asked.

"..." Crimson merely walked out waiting for Jon.

(Back to the battle)

"You Stark boys are challenging," Misty said, "And fun!"

"Thanks I guess."

Jon grabbed his PokeDex and pointed it at David.

"Wartortle, the turtle pokemon. This pokemon is recognized as a symbol of longevity. If its shell has algae on it, Wartortle is very old. Wartortle now knows Aqua Tail."

"David, Use Aqua Tail on Starmie!"

"Starmie! Use Thunderbolt!" Misty yelled as Jon gasped as he did not expect that.

"Dodge!" David who was now a Wartortle tucked his head into his shell and barely dodged the Thunderbolt in time. Jon released a breath he did not know he was holding in and commanded David again. "I can't have David jump in the water he would merely get fried by that Thunderbolt…..what should I do?" As Jon was thinking something snapped in his head. "That's it!"

"David! Freeze the water with Blizzard!" Jon yelled as David jumped into the air and released a storm of ice from his mouth freezing the area into a frozen wasteland.

"Smart...very smart, but you will have to do more than that! Starmie! Use Psychic and slam Wartortle into the ground!" Starmie began to shine purple and lifted Wartortle with its psychic powers. "Slam it into the icy floor repeatedly!"

"David!" Jon watched as David was lifted from the floor and was well slammed onto the floor repeatedly. "What to do! What to do! Wait…..that's it the move that he inherited!"

"David! Use Mirror Coat!" David did as Jon asked and pretty soon it was Starmie who slammed onto the floor instead.

"What!? Lucky break!" Misty yelled as she clenched her teeth in frustration and surprise. "Starmie! Use Giga Impact!"

"David! Use Skull Bash!" David Launched itself towards Starmie in a bluish energy and collided with her purple energy. The two mega moves made a power struggle as Wartortle and Starmie were stuck in the air fighting for dominance.

"Go! Starmie show them our power!"

"David! Push it back!" Pretty soon a large explosion ensued the arena. The spectators glued their eyes to the match as the smoke disappeared. It had shown that Starmie as well as David were both unconscious.

"And both of the pokemon are down! The winner is Jon and David!"

"Return. You did a great job, David." Misty did the same. She pressed a large blue button behind her. The platform she was standing on started moving towards Jon.

"You did great, Jon. You deserve to move on," Misty said as she smiled. She opened the box and offered a Cascade Badge. Jon looked at his hand, made a fist, and took a Cascade Badge. Jon looked back and saw all of the trainers watching him. As he made his way up the stairs, he could feel eyes watching him. It was weird he thought. Jon never liked being the center of attention.

The two boys left the Gym to go to the Pokemon Center. Jon and Crimson decided to travel tomorrow morning. That would seem appropriate they thought. Crimson looked at a pamphlet on Saffron City. It was supposed to be the largest and most beautiful city in the Indigo Region. Jon was looking forward to their next destination.


End file.
